Good Jeremiah (Title Work in Progress)
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Takes place during Season 2 Episode 15 - Homecoming: what if Jeremiah witnesses something between Alex and Kara that convinces him to tell them the truth about why he was there? What would happen? Read to find out. LOTS of Alex/Kara sister moments! Bad summary, please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1 - The Truth is Out

**HI! Remember me? It's Hopelessromanticgurl. The hopeless romantic writer who stinks at description and adds shameless, useless, fluff whenever I feel like it. Lol, yeah that's the one. I'm finally back after a year long hiatus! I don't have any good excuses other than the truth…life and writer's block has been kicking my butt off and on for an entire year! Anyway, thank you for those who are still reading. I promise I'm going to try my best to start posting updates regularly again. If you're still reading and haven't given up on me, please leave a review below so I know you're still there.**

 **A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

He didn't know what he was more angry at. The fact that Mon-El knew his secret or the fact that he was trying to reveal it to his whole family. The bright side was nobody believed him.

He went back inside and saw his wife and Maggie alone in the kitchen. He was about to ask where the girls were but a loud shriek cut him off.

"Was that Kara?" He asked.

"Yeah. Alex went in to cheer her up, and it's been nothing but shrieking and giggling ever since." Eliza explained.

Jeremiah smiled and followed the beautiful sound of his daughter's laughter. Alien or not Kara was his daughter.

He went into Kara's room and smiled at the sight he saw. Alex had Kara pinned down on the bed with her arms held above her head as Alex tickled her all over.

Kara shrieked with giggles as she squirmed around on the bed. "Alex stop it!"

"Not until you're cheered up," Alex replied as she continued to tickle her sister.

Jeremiah smiled as he remembered the first time they had ever tickled Kara.

 **Flashback**

It was a few weeks after Kara had come to live with them. Jeremiah was on the couch in the living room with Alex who was upset over a fight she had with one of her best friends. To cheer her up, Jeremiah had turned to the tactic he had used when Alex was a toddler to always make her smile. He tickled her.

Kara came down the stairs and then heard a loud scream. She rushed into the living room. "Stop it! Leave Alex alone! Please don't hurt her!"

Jeremiah stopped and released Alex. "Kara, Honey, nobody is hurting her."

"Yeah. He might be annoying sometimes, but he wasn't hurting me. He was tickling me?" Alex said. "I don't like it, so I always scream, but it's not harmful."

"Tickling?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. Did they have that on your Planet?" Jeremiah asked.

"I don't know." Kara shrugged. "What is it?"

"Well, do you have any ticklish spots?" Alex asked.

"Ticklish spots?"

"Yeah, any spots on your body that are extra sensitive to touch, like if someone wiggles their fingers or pinches you there, you laugh," Alex explained.

Kara shook her head still confused. "I don't know."

"Come here," Alex said. "Let's test it and see."

Kara took a step back. "Will it hurt?" Her mother and father had warned her about humans on Earth that would "test" her if they ever found out she was an alien.

"Not those kinds of tests. I promise this will be fun." Alex said again. "I promise it won't hurt. If you don't like it, we can always stop."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kara walked over to the Coach and sat in the middle of Alex and Jeremiah.

"What do I do?" Kara asked.

"Hold your arms up above your head. Try and keep them up there as long as you can." Alex said.

"Jeremiah, can I see you in the kitchen," Eliza called.

"Alex, why don't you run the tests, then when I get back you can tell me your findings," Jeremiah said.

"Ok."

Jeremiah got up and left the room. He wasn't sure what had happened from there but when he returned Kara was pinned down on the floor with Alex sitting on her legs and her arms pinned over her head as Alex tickled her all over her body.

He laughed at the sight. "Alex, what is going on?"

Alex stopped, and both she and Kara stood up. "Testing, Kara," Alex answered.

"And what have you found?" Jeremiah asked.

"She's really ticklish. Even more ticklish than me…and she loves it!" Alex said. "Watch. Lay down again, Kara."

Kara laid back down on the ground and raised her arms above her head. Alex pinned her arms to the ground. "Tickle her ribs."

Jeremiah laughed softly and knelt down on the ground and then attacked Kara, tickling her ribs.

Kara shrieked with giggles as she squirmed trying to get away and pull her arms free.

"Now do her sides!" Alex laughed with her sister.

Chuckling at her excitement, Jeremiah tickled up and down Kara's sides as Kara continued to shriek with giggles.

"She's not asking me to stop." Jeremiah laughed. "You usually beg none stop."

"I told her not to say it unless she really wanted us to. That was to be sure she was comfortable." Alex explained. "Now get her tummy."

Jeremiah moved to her stomach and tickled. Kara squealed and continued to giggles and squirm. "That tickles! That tickles!" she squealed.

Jeremiah and Alex laughed. "Now her armpits."

"No!" Kara squealed "not the armpits!"

"Her armpits are her most ticklish spot," Alex said.

Jeremiah laughed and tickled her armpits. Kara screamed and laughed hysterically, causing it to go mute.

Jeremiah stopped and allowed Kara to catch her breath.

"So you are ticklish." Jeremiah laughed.

As Alex let her arms go Kara nodded and sat up. "I guess I am. That was fun. But I don't think I like it on my armpits too much."

"It's ok. We all have that one spot we don't like being tickled in." Alex said. "Mine is my tummy."

"Mine is my ribs Jeremiah said. "Between you and I, Eliza's is her feet."

Kara nodded and giggled.

"Now, Alex and I have discovered all your ticklish spots I think it's only fair if you discover ours," Jeremiah said.

"Dad no!" Alex squealed, but it was too late. Jeremiah grabbed her and pinned her down and allowed Kara to tickle her. Then the girls teamed up and tickled Jeremiah. When Eliza came in to get them for dinner, they teamed up and tickled her. It was a night of nothing but fun and laughter. It was the first night since Kara joined their family that it actually felt like a real family.

 **End Flashback**

"Ok! Ok! I'm cheered up!" Kara laughed throwing Jeremiah from his thoughts. He smiled as Alex stopped tickling Kara and got off her.

"Thanks, Alex," Kara said as she sat up.

"Anytime. Don't worry, I'm sure Dad won't be mad at you."

"Time to eat," Eliza called from the kitchen.

Both Alex and Kara looked up and saw Jeremiah. Kara jumped off the bed and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Jeremiah. I'm really sorry."

"What for, Kara?" Jeremiah gently took her face out of his chest to look at her. "You've done nothing wrong."

"The things Mon-El said…I ruined your welcome home dinner."

"How is it ruined? I don't think it's ruined. I'm still having lots of fun." Jeremiah said. "I enjoyed watching you and sister tease each other. It reminded me of the time when you first learned what tickling was."

Kara sniffed and smiled as she nodded. "It was the first time I had ever really felt like a part of your family."

"You are a part of this family, you always will be."

"Thanks, Dad." It was the first time that Kara had ever called Jeremiah Dad. She usually always called him Jeremiah.

"You're welcome…daughter."

Happy tears filled his eyes. It was that moment he knew he couldn't follow through on his plans. He had to tell everyone the truth and find a way out of Cadmus for good.

Kara and Jeremiah shared a hug, and they all went back out into the kitchen.

* * *

During dinner, Jeremiah spoke up. "J'onn, I need to take back my request to re-join the DEO."

"What no!" Alex said.

"No, if this is because of what Mon-El said, Dad you…" Kara said.

"No, no, both of you calm down." Jeremiah sighed. "Mon-El was right to be suspicious of me. I was released from Cadmus to complete a mission."

"Dad…" Alex gasped.

"No…" Kara whimpered.

"But I'm not going to follow through with it. That is why I'm asking to not join the DEO." Jeremiah said. "I was supposed to come back and get access to the DEO again. Then I was supposed to steal the Alien residence list. But I'm not getting access to the DEO, and I'm not stealing anything."

"Thank you for being honest," J'onn said. "I will not allow you back into the DEO until we have officially taken down Cadmus."

"It's for the best." Jeremiah nodded. "There is one more thing you all need to see."

Jeremiah grabbed a knife and then stabbed it into his "bad" arm.

"NO!" Eliza shouted.

"DAD!" Alex screamed.

"DON'T!" Kara yelled.

"STOP!" J'onn ordered.

But to their surprise, there was no blood or even a flinch of pain. All they saw were sparks and smoke.

"You're a cyborg." Kara gasped.

"They needed me to be strong enough to fight against the aliens. So they made me strong. I guess now I'm made of steel, just like my daughter."

Kara smiled softly.

"What was their plan?" J'onn asked.

"They were going to start kidnapping all the aliens, one by one," Jeremiah answered. "They have been building a ship. They were going to trap all the aliens on there and then send them all into space. All, of them." Jeremiah said looking at Kara and J'onn. "But when I saw Alex and Kara playing together in the bedroom a little bit ago it reminded me of why I've been against the real Hank Henshaw and Cadmus from the beginning. Aliens aren't the bad guys. Cadmus is. My daughter is an alien. My daughter is also one of the nicest, bravest, strongest, most kind-hearted alien I have ever met. I would never allow them to send her away. So I realized I couldn't allow anyone else to be sent away just because they are from a different planet."

Kara smiled with happy tears in her eyes.

"Look, I can understand if you don't trust me anymore or if you need to lock me up at the DEO. But if I haven't completely lost your trust, I could really use your help."

"You did the right thing," Alex said. "Now we can all work together and stop Cadmus."

"But how?" Kara asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But we will do it together." Alex said.

"Wait a second…" Kara said. "I think I have an idea."

"You're not just going to fly in there and shoot everyone with your heat vision and come out a hero," Alex said.

"No. I know that." Kara rolled her eyes. "Besides I have no idea where I'm flying to."

"But I do," Jeremiah said.

"Exactly," Kara said.

"I don't understand," Alex said.

"Nobody at Cadmus knows that Jeremiah has turned back to the good side. So now we have the upper hand." Kara said. "You can come with us to the DEO tomorrow, we can make up a fake list of fake names and addresses for the Aliens for you to give them. Then when you're ready to go meet with them, you take me with you."

"Why would I do that?" Jeremiah asked.

"Because…"J'onn answered, "If Kara and I come as your hostages we can get into Cadmus, and we can help bring it down before any other aliens get hurt."

"No, no way. I'm not taking either of you into Cadmus. Kara, did you forget what they did to you last time you were there?"

"It's the only way," Kara said. "I'm not scared of them."

"There has to be another way," Alex said.

"Unless you have a better idea?" Kara asked.

Alex sighed. "No, I don't. But that doesn't mean I want you and J'onn to be taken in."

"You and Maggie can help track us at the DEO. Then when the timing is right, you two come in as back up and help us destroy the DEO once and for all."

"I'll take J'onn," Jeremiah said.

"What? Why!" Kara said. "I'm Supergirl, the girl of steel, there aren't many weapons that can hurt me."

"They've been preparing for you, Kara," Jeremiah said. "They have a cell just for you, they have made the bars from kryptonite, and the only light in there is red sunlight."

"So I'll just make sure I don't get caught and wind up in the cell," Kara said.

"Kara you don't understand. They have Kryptonite, a lot of it. They've even paid someone to help them turn it into weapons. They have knives, swords, bullets, arrows, gas, liquids, anything and everything you can think of they made from kryptonite. They even have bracelets and necklaces that they plan to put on you."

"Ok, it's settled you're not going," Alex said.

Kara groaned. "I'm not some weak alien who needs to be protected. I've faced Kryptonite before. I always come out stronger."

"Kara, no, it's not safe. I'm not taking you to Cadmus." Jeremiah said.

"I'm also the only one who is strong enough to fight the real Hank Henshaw," Kara said. "Kryptonite or not you are no match for him."

"I still have this," Jeremiah said holding up his steel arm.

"One arm made of steel isn't going to defend you or protect you if someone shoots you with a bullet in your leg or your stomach or head!"

"No, Kara, this conversation is over."

Tears filled Kara's eyes. "The whole reason you are even apart of the DEO is because of me. You joined to protect me. I failed at protecting you the first time, let me make it up to you and save you now. Let me protect you."

"Kara…" Jeremiah sighed.

"No. Dad, don't let her talk you into this. You said it's too dangerous." Alex said.

"Alex, I've dealt with kryptonite before and the red sun. Both times I've managed to still win." Kara said.

Jeremiah sighed. "All right, look…I have a question and depending on that answer is going to determine if Kara stays or goes."

Alex groaned. "Dad if this is going to be one of those stupid pick a number things that you used to do when we were kids fighting over whose turn it was to do the dishes, don't."

"No, nothing like that. Although that was a great way to get you, girls, to stop fighting." Jeremiah laughed. "Kara, I need you to answer this question honestly. "What effect does red kryptonite have on you?"

Kara froze. She stared ahead, not moving or even breathing. Red Kryptonite? No, not again, she couldn't…everyone had finally moved on from that and forgiven her.

"Why do you ask?" Eliza asked. "I didn't even know such a thing existed."

"Cadmus has managed to get their hands on some. They won't tell me what they plan to do with it, other than they want to use it on Kara once we've captured her." Jeremiah asked.

"I…" Kara tried, but her voice wasn't working. Now she was scared. There was no telling what she would do or who she would hurt if she were under the effects of red kryptonite again.

"So it's not good, huh?" Jeremiah asked.

"It's worse than the regular kryptonite." Kara choked out.

"The red won't kill her," Alex said as she rubbed her sister's back. "But it makes her…different."

"You can say it, Alex," Kara said softly. "I become evil, I become violent, I don't care who I hurt or who lives and dies. I become a monster."

"That's why they want to use it on you. They think if you're "evil" you'll help them and be on their side." Jeremiah said.

"I can't…not again, I can't…" Kara said.

"Then you're staying here. We will figure out another way to deal with Cadmus." Jeremiah said.

"No." Kara sighed. "We have to destroy them once and for all."

"Kara, it's not safe," Alex said. "They have Kryptonite bullets. One shot from them in the right place and you're dead."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I've defeated Kryptonite monsters, lasers, bombs, and even lights before. I can do it again."

"And the red kryptonite?" Alex said. "Do you really want to risk going down that patch again?"

"Dad and J'onn will make sure I don't."

"I don't even know where it is." Jeremiah sighed. "I don't know what it looks like. I couldn't protect you from it even if I wanted to."

Kara sighed. She had to stop Cadmus once and for all but how?

"Wait a second…" J'onn said. "What if there was a way to make sure Kryptonite didn't affect you?"

"The vest," Kara said her eyes lighting up. "The one's Superman and I wore. Yes!"

"We don't know if they will protect against the red Kryptonite though," Alex said.

"We will just make sure that they do," J'onn said. "Kara, call Winn and have him get started on fixing them, now."

Kara leaped from her chair and ran into the other room.

"J'onn…," Alex said.

"Alex, we can't stop her from trying to destroy them. So we either work with her and help protect her from it or we let her go in it alone and end up destroying herself in the process."

"She was so upset after her last encounter with red kryptonite, I can't let her go through that again." Alex sighed.

"She won't," Jeremiah said. "We will make sure of it. I'll come to the DEO with you guys tomorrow, and you can teach me everything you know about red kryptonite, and together we will all make sure Kara isn't exposed to any kind of kryptonite or red suns."

Alex nodded. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Losing her father was hard enough, and she was lucky enough to have him back. But losing Kara, with no hope of her coming back….she couldn't handle that.

Maggie rubbed her back. "Breathe." She said softly. "It's ok."

The plan was set, but if they had all learned anything over the years was that their plans almost never went the way they were supposed to.

"Tomorrow, Alex you can work on the cure for red kryptonite and make sure it's ready…just in case." J'onn said.

Alex nodded again. She was terrified, but she wasn't going to let it stop her from protecting her sister at all cost.

* * *

The next day everyone was excited to be able to work with Jeremiah again. As far as Kara knew everything was going well. Alex, J'onn, and even her father were enjoying working together again.

"Hey, Supergirl, Mr. Schotts wants to see you in the supply room." One of the DEO agents said. "He said something about the vest you wanted him to create."

"Thanks," Kara answered. She made her way to the supply room.

She entered without any thought.

"Winn, you wanted to see me?" Kara asked as she walked inside and over to Winn on the other side of the room.

"Yes," he answered quickly. "Give me…just…" He sounded nervous. That's when Kara knew something was going on. She turned back around just in time to see Mon-El closing the door locking all three of them in there.

Anger burned inside her. Winn was her best friend how dare he do this to her! "If this is what I think it is…" she started to storm out, but Mon-El gently guided her back to the center of the room where Winn was standing.

"Listen, Winn found something, and we think you should know about it," Mon-El said.

Pushing her anger aside she nodded. "Ok."

"So earlier today J'onn was giving Jeremiah a tour of the facility. So, when J'onn stepped away I…, I saw Jeremiah trying to break into the DEO mainframe…."

She cut him off. "Wait, wait, stop for a second, were you spying on Jeremiah?"

"Kara…" Mon-El started but was cut off.

"Did you put him up to this?" She asked again.

He ignored her question again. "You are not listening. Winn found something."

"A BIG something." Winn nodded.

"What?" Kara asked not that it would matter.

"He actually broke into the DEO system!" Winn shouted.

"Too loud," Mon-El whispered.

Winn lowered his voice "I'm sorry, but it sure looks like Jeremiah is spying on us."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath trying to keep her anger in check. "So you couldn't find any evidence by yourself, so you talked Winn into your little lie? I can't believe this."

"Kara he didn't…" Winn started.

"And you!" Kara said pointing at him. "You're supposed to be my friend! You were supposed to be working on fixing the kryptonite vests! How could you!"

"I am your best friend Kara, that's why I'm doing this. As your best friend, it's my job to protect you, that includes checking on suspicious people. I wanted to be sure this isn't a trap before I wasted time fixing something you might not even need."

"He's not some suspicious Cadmus employee to just come begging on his hands and knees to save him. He's my father!" Kara yelled. "He was the first man, after I lost my dad, that I ever trusted even to consider a second father! He was the first one to make me feel loved on this strange new planet! He was the only one who never got mad at me when I made a mistake with my powers or used them when I wasn't supposed to! It destroyed me when he died! Now that he's back you're both trying to turn me against him? No! No way!"

"Kara please just listen to us…" Mon-El said.

"No, we're done here," Kara said. She stormed out of the room not surprised when Winn and Mon-El followed her.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Plan Gone Wrong

**Hey Guys so here is the deal, I'm going to hold a sort of contest type thing. In addition to this story, I have posted 4 other stories in different categories. I want to see which category has the largest fan base. Whichever category wins, those are the stories I'll focus on. So if you want to enter all you have to do is leave a review. It can be short or long, it doesn't matter. So please if you really like this story and want to read more of it, leave me a review and let me know.**

 **A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

"Kara please just listen to us…" Mon-El said.

"No, we're done here," Kara said. She stormed out of the room not surprised when Winn and Mon-El followed her.

"Kara, Kara you need to listen to us, this could be important," Mon-El said.

"I said no, leave me alone," Kara answered not turning around the face them.

"Listen, I wouldn't tell you this if I wasn't 100% sure it was true. I'm your best friend, I'd never hurt you like that." Winn said.

"Too late you already hurt me," Kara said. She bit her tongue to keep from saying that he was no longer her best friend.

"Kara please just stop for one second."

"No! I said leave me alone."

As they made it into the main room, she saw Jeremiah, Alex, and J'onn.

"Kara…" Mon-El tried again.

"I said no! Leave me alone before I melt your mouth off your face!" Kara growled.

"Whoa," Alex said as she walked over along with Jeremiah and J'onn "What's going on?"

Everyone could see how upset Kara was. "Is everything ok?" Jeremiah asked.

"No," Kara said her voice shaking. "Mon-El has convinced Winn to join in his little group of lying about Dad!"

"Is that true, Winn?" Alex asked.

"We're not lying!" Mon-El said. "Kara just doesn't want to believe the truth."

"You know what, Mon-El, maybe if you had been a little nicer to Kara last night or supported her happiness about our father being home, Kara would actually tell you the whole truth. Since you weren't, she's not going to." Alex said.

"If you ever upset my daughter again I will kick you out of here," Jeremiah said.

"You can't do that," Mon-El said.

"He can't. But I can. Do not upset Kara again or you will find yourself out of here before you can blink." J'onn said.

"Has he brainwashed all of you? How can you not see it?"

"Maybe we do see it," Kara said with her arm crossed over her chest. "Maybe if you had been nice last night or at least respectful you would have heard my dad's confession of being sent here for a mission, but he also swore he couldn't follow through with it and now he's on our side, and we're working together to destroy Cadmus once and for all. But Alex is right, you will never get the whole truth.

"So he confessed to planning to hurt you, and you're still allowing him inside the DEO! You still trust him?"

"Yes, because he was honest about it. Because he told us the entire plan and how he couldn't bring himself to do it! Now for once, we have the upper hand with Cadmus, and we're going to take them down once and for all, with or without your help." Kara said, and with that, she stormed off.

"You know what, Mon-El I take that back," Jeremiah said. "If you ever upset Kara again I will gladly sit back and watch as she kicks your butt."

J'onn and Alex smiled as they all walked away. Mon-El sighed and looked to Winn. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes, which is why I'm going to need your help in fixing the vest to be 100% positive that Kryptonite of any kind will not affect Kara," Winn said.

Mon-El nodded.

* * *

About an hour later there was a sighting of the fusion bomb made by Cadmus so Alex, Supergirl, and Mike, along with a bunch of DEO agents set out to find it and disarm it.

Everyone stood outside the door. "All right," Alex said. "I'm in position. Dad, you there?"

"Right here," Jeremiah answered.

"Standing by for your instructions once we get inside," Alex said.

"Be careful," Jeremiah warned. "If anything happens to that bomb before we can disarm it this whole city will go."

"Nothing's going to happen." Alex nodded.

"Let's stop them once and for all, girl," Jeremiah said to both Alex and Kara.

Kara moved and stood in front of the door. "Ready when you are, J'onn."

"On my mark," J'onn said "Three…two…one…engage."

Kara used her heat vision and blasted open the door. Everyone rushed inside ready to disarm the bomb, as the smoke cleared they all realized it was empty. There was no sign of a bomb.

"Something's not right," Kara said.

"J'onn, please advise, there is no sign of a target," Alex said. "I repeat there is no sign of target there is nothing here."

"It's a trap…" Jeremiah said suddenly. "Girls get out of there."

Suddenly the overhead head sprinklers started to rattle and seconds later water started to rain down on them. Only this wasn't regular water.

Kara screamed in pain as the water dropping on her skin felt like acid, burning her skin.

Suddenly there was a fast beeping noise and then a small popping sound. Suddenly green smoke filled the room.

Kara started coughing as she fell to the ground. "Alex!" she choked out. "Alex."

"Kara! Kara, where are you?" Alex cried out. Through all the green smoke she couldn't see a thing. "Dad, J'onn help! What do I do?"

"Listen for her," Jeremiah answered.

"Supergirl, keep talking so Alex can find you," J'onn said.

"Alex…" she cried. "Alex…" the burning of her skin and the strangling of her lungs was causing her to lose her voice, but she cried out as loud as she could.

"Kara, hang on, I'm coming. Keep talking, please." Alex started searching through the smoke to find her sister.

This time there was no sound at all.

"Kara!" Alex cried out. "Kara answer me!"

"Kara, Honey, I know you're scared, but you need to keep talking so Alex can find you," Jeremiah said. "Alex tells me you have a job as a reporter, tell me about that?"

Kara coughed and inhaled deeply. "Hard, but good." She coughed again. "My Boss isn't that nice to me, but he's helping me be a better reporter, so I like him." Kara continued to cough. "James is the head of Catco now. He's doing an excellent job. Ms. Grant left…" Kara could no longer speak as the kryptonite smoke strangled her lungs.

Finally, Alex reached Kara. She grabbed her into her arms and helped her stand. Kara cried out as her legs burned like they were on fire.

"Come on, we've got to get you out of here," Alex said.

Everyone rushed out of the warehouse and back to the DEO.

* * *

They made it back to the DEO. Kara was leaning on Alex, limping her way over to the med-bay.

J'onn and Jeremiah rushed over to them. "Kara, are you ok?"

"I'm ok. I'm a little dizzy but…" she trailed off into a coughing fit. The kind that caused your chest to hurt and you to not be able to breathe.

"We have to get her under a sun lamp," Alex said. She carefully helped her lay on the particular table made just for her that was a bright sun lamp, and then Alex moved the sunlamps over her entire body.

Kara's coughing came to a stop, and she inhaled and exhaled a deep breath as she felt her body healing. "It wasn't red."

Everyone chuckled. "No, it wasn't red," Alex said.

Mon-El looked to Jeremiah. "I'm sorry. I was wrong about you. I should have given you a chance to explain. Alex never would have found Kara if you hadn't been able to keep her talking. I'm sorry. Thank you for saving her." He put his hand out.

Jeremiah smiled gently. "I was just as suspicious of you too. So we're even now. They shook hands.

"Did we get the address wrong?" Alex asked.

"I was just using the address I was given of where they were keeping the bomb. I had no idea it was a trap until it was too late." Jeremiah said.

"They must have known," J'onn said. "If they suspected you might turn on them they would have come up with a plan B. So they gave you a fake address and set up a plan of attack. This whole thing was a test, there is no bomb. They were testing your loyalty to them. They had it planned from the begging if you betrayed them they'd punish you."

"I'm sorry, Kara. I'm so sorry." Jeremiah sighed.

"It's ok. I don't blame you." Kara said. "You had no idea what was going to happen. None of us did. Besides I'd rather you betray them and be punished in your place instead of losing you to them and have you help them hurt us."

Jeremiah kissed her forehead. Kara closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She felt content.

"Let's give Kara some privacy so she can rest," Alex said. Everyone left the room.

"What happens now?" Mon-El asked. "We can't just let Camus get away with this."

"We're not going to. I was supposed to meet with them tonight, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Jeremiah said.

"What no!" Alex cried.

"I have to to protect you and Kara."

"Dad, no! You can't do that."

"I don't have a choice, Alex."

"There is always a choice. You chose to be on the good side."

"Yeah, I did. Look where that has gotten us? Kara was almost killed tonight."

"That wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault because they knew I betrayed them."

Alex sighed. "It wasn't your fault. I know if you ask Kara she'll say the same thing."

"Alex is right," J'onn said. "What happened tonight wasn't your fault. Cadmus had that trap set there for a long time. It was only a matter of time before Kara wound up in the warehouse."

"Regardless I still have to go meet them tonight. I don't want to see what happens if I don't."

"What is the plan?" Alex asked.

"That warehouse was supposed to be a diversion I guess. Everyone would have been so worried and focused on helping Kara and making sure she was ok that nobody would have noticed if I left for a few minutes to hack into the files and get the list of all the aliens in the Country. So I've had Winn create a fake one for me. The files have been put on the flash drive, and I'm going to hand it over to them."

"Fine, if I can't stop you from going I'm coming with you," Alex said.

"Then they will know for sure the file is a fake," Jeremiah said. "It's not safe."

"I'm coming," Alex said.

"We both are."

Everyone turned to see Kara standing in the doorway. "I've got a thing or two to say about what they just did to me."

Everyone laughed.

"We're coming with you, Dad. End of discussion." Alex said.

"After everything that just happened…"

"We will make sure to be surprised," Alex said. "Kara and I are excellent actors."

Jeremiah sighed. "All right…fine… But you two need to wait at least five minutes after I arrived to show yourselves. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

That night Jeremiah left the DEO and headed to their meeting spot. Kara and Alex waited five minutes and then went behind him.

They arrived just as Jeremiah gave Lillian the flash drive.

"It's over!" Kara said.

"Not yet," Lillian said. "But it will be soon."

"Dad, you're coming with us," Alex said. She knew they had to make it sound like he was still on their side to keep them all safe.

"That's not very likely."

Suddenly they heard a train horn.

"Kaboom." Cyborg Hank Henshaw said.

Using her x-ray vision, Kara looked over at the railroad tracks just in time to see them explode.

"No!" Kara yelled. "Train!"

"Go," Alex said.

Kara flew away hoping to get the railroads fixed before anyone got hurt.

* * *

After fixing the railroads and making sure nobody got hurt Kara followed the sounds of Alex and her father. It didn't sound like it was going well. It had all been part of the plan. Then Supergirl was going to come down and "fight" with Jeremiah until he was overpowered and "captured."

She followed the sound of his running footsteps.

She spotted him from above and then she dove down knocking him the ground. They struggled for a bit until Kara managed to get him pinned. "You're coming back to the DEO with us. It's not a request."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told your sister. I'm not going back there alive. If you want me to go back, you'll have to kill me. Alex couldn't do it. But I bet you can. You're an alien, aliens kill. So do it, kill me Supergirl."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to take you back to the DEO so we can talk and find a way to help you." Kara said.

"Help me?" Jeremiah laughed. "I don't need help, Kara. This is who I am now. It's about time you and your sister realize that."

"We are not going to give up on you," Kara said. "Alex I…" She was about to call out to her sister when she suddenly felt shaky and weak like she could barely stand. She started gasping and groaning in pain. She fell off her father and onto the floor. This feeling could only mean one thing.

"What's happening?" Jeremiah asked.

"Kryptonite," Lillian said from behind him. She held up a small green knife "Lucky for us we managed to get an entire stash before it was destroyed. "It's your daughter's weakness, along with her cousin."

Jeremiah looked to Kara who was groaning and rolling around on the floor in pain.

"Dad, make it stop." She whimpered. "Please."

He went over to Lillian and took the knife. This was no part of the plan. He couldn't just stand by and watch these monster torture his daughter. He took the knife and threw it as far away from them as he could.

But nothing changed, Kara continued to groan in pain.

"That was a test," Lillian said. "You failed." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a kryptonite covered rock. "I had a feeling you would betray us, and now we have proof."

Suddenly Hank came up behind Jeremiah and stabbed him with the same kryptonite knife he had previously thrown. Jeremiah cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Dad no!" Kara cried. She tried to fight and struggle to stand but she couldn't She could barely breathe.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground. It was Hank Henshaw. "Finally. I've been waiting almost 15 years to be able to capture you."

"No." Kara struggled, but she was too weak. She could barely gain enough strength to use her heat vision.

"As for you…" Lillian said to Jeremiah. "We have rules about what we do to people who betray us." She grabbed Jeremiah by the arm and started to drag him on the floor as he groaned in pain.

"No!" Kara cried out. "Dad!"

With that Lillian and Hank took off running.

"No." Kara cried.

* * *

A few minutes later Alex arrived at the meeting spot. Nobody was there. "Dad? Supergirl?" She gasped when she noticed her father's blood on the ground. "NO!" She grabbed her phone.

"Winn, start running a search on Jeremiah and Supergirl, now!"

* * *

She quickly arrived back to the DEO. "Winn, have you found anything?"

"No, there are no signs of Kara or Jeremiah," Winn said. "I'll keep searching."

Alex grabbed her phone and called Maggie. She did her best to sound professional. "Maggie, I need you to send out a missing person's alert. Tell them there will be a large reward for anyone who has information."

"Who is missing?" Maggie asked.

Alex opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't get the words out. She choked back a sob.

"Alex, what's going on?" Maggie asked.

J'onn took the phone from Alex's hand. "It's Kara and Jeremiah, they've gone missing. We think Cadmus may be behind it, but we need to cover all of our basis."

"Of course. I'll get started on it right away." Maggie hung up.

J'onn gave the phone back to Alex. "We're going to find them. I promise."

"Alive?" Alex choked out. "They have enough Kryptonite to…" Alex shook her head. "And my dad…they know what he did what if they…

"We won't let it come to that," J'onn said. "I promise. Your father risked his life to save mine. I will always be grateful to him for that. I will do everything in my power to return the favor."

Alex just nodded. She went over to the computer to watch Winn and help speed up the search. The sooner they were found, the better.

* * *

It had been four days since anyone had seen Kara and Jeremiah. Four days since anyway had seen Alex. She had become a shell of the person she used to be. She spent most of her days and nights at the DEO searching for Kara and Jeremiah.

After a lot of convincing from J'onn, and Maggie, Alex agreed to go home and get some real rest. Not wanting to be alone they went to Maggie's place. She allowed Alex to use her shower to freshen up as Maggie made her something to eat.

* * *

Once Alex had showered and eaten Alex was ready to return to the DEO.

"No, not yet. You need to get some sleep. You have dark circles under your eyes as dark as a raccoon." Maggie said.

"I'm not tired, Maggie. I'm fine." Alex lied.

"Listen, Danvers, I will handcuff you to the table if I have to. You're not leaving here until you get some real rest." Maggie said.

Alex sighed knowing Maggie was serious. "Maggie I…" Alex bit her bottom lip trying to keep the tears away, but it didn't work. She groaned softly. "I'm scared, ok? Is that what you wanted to hear. I'm scared to sleep."

"Why?" Maggie asked gently.

"Every time I do I have these horrible nightmares. In all of them, I can hear Kara screaming, louder than I've ever heard her scream before. I search and search, and once I find her, I can't move from the doorway. They are torturing her, and she's screaming at me to help her, but I can't move." Alex choked out. "I can't, I can't move."

"Shhh." Maggie soothed. She pulled Alex into her and hugged her rubbing her back. "It's ok."

Alex finally let herself cry as she clung to Maggie for dear life.

* * *

A few minutes later Maggie and Alex were laying the couch, Alex was laying with her head in Maggie's lap as Maggie stroked her hair while she slept.

Just as Alex finally fell asleep her cell phone rang waking her right back up. She quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello? Clark, any news Kara?" Alex was quiet. She nodded. "I understand. I'll come alone. I'm on my way right now." She hung up and looked to Maggie. "That was Clark, Kara showed up at his place about an hour ago. We need to get there now!"

That was all that needed to said. Alex and Maggie leaped out of their seats and raced to the location.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Make sure to leave a review to vote for your favorite category.**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Kara

**A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

They arrived in Metropolis and went to Clark's house. They parked the car and Alex ripped off her seatbelt. "Wait in the car, please. Clark said Kara is really shut down right now. I don't want to scare her."

Maggie nodded. "I'll be here if you need me."

Alex went and knocked on the door. Clark answered it. "Alex, thank you for coming."

"Thank you for calling me? Is she ok?"

Alex went in, and Clark closed and locked the door behind her. Alex followed him as they walked to the living room. "She's in rough shape Alex, I don't know what was done to her. Her body healed all the wounds, so I have no idea. But she's terrified of pretty much everyone. She isn't speaking a word to either Lois or I. That isn't like Kara."

They arrived in the living room, and Alex stopped. Kara was laying on the couch with her head on Lois's lap as Lois stroked her hair. Kara looked utterly broken and terrified. It was a looked Alex hadn't seen since they were kids and Kara got spooked by the popcorn maker. Alex went right over to Kara and knelt down in front of her. "Kara, hey, you're safe now. Everything is ok." She said gently.

Kara just flinched back and shook her head.

"She asked Clark and me not to call you," Lois said. "But we knew it was for the best if we did."

"Did she say why?" Alex asked.

"No."

Alex looked to Kara. Her face looked terrified, but it also held something else, guilt. Alex looked around and noticed something. "Was my dad with her?"

"No." Clark shook his head. "She came alone."

Kara suddenly sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees. Then she started to cry.

"Kara, Hey, it's ok. You're safe." Alex said rubbing her back.

Kara flinched again and pulled away from Alex. She didn't deserve a sister as wonderful as Alex. Kara stopped crying but didn't speak.

Alex sighed. "Let's get you home. Everyone has been really worried. I know they really want to see you."

That was only because they didn't know what she had done. After they found out, they wouldn't want to see her anymore. In fact, they just might hand her back to Cadmus as punishment.

"I also know of a certain boy who just might be losing his mind without you in his life."

Kara bit her bottom lip to keep the tears away. She missed Mon-El so much. She missed everyone, but at least Mon-El wouldn't hate her after hearing what she did. Everyone else would.

"Are you ready to go home?" Alex asked.

Kara just looked down. She wanted to go home, but she was terrified.

"Why don't I join you?" Clark said. "I'm sure Chole can cover for me at the Daily Planet."

Kara nodded slowly. Maybe if Clark was there, he could protect her from their anger.

"Lois, do you mind?" Clark asked.

"Not at all. Kara obviously needs you." Lois said. "Go. Be safe."

Clark nodded. He went over to Kara and scooped her up into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you flying?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it's better for Kara to be closer to the sun. It can continue to heal her. Besides, if she has been locked up all this time I doubt she'll want to be back in a small confined space like a car."

"Ok. I'll meet you back at the DEO."

"Sounds like a plan."

Alex touched Kara's back. "I promise I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kara didn't respond making Alex sigh. "Take care of her."

"I will." Clark nodded.

In a flash, he was gone. Alex thanked Lois and rushed out to her car.

* * *

Alex rushed into the DEO. "WHERE IS SHE!?" Alex demanded.

J'onn came out of the room and went over to her. "She's resting in the medical room. She's going to be ok."

"Has she spoken or responded?"

"Actually, yes."

Alex's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Not in the way you're thinking. She had a panic attack when the medics went near her. She kicked and screamed and begged until I had them walk away. They weren't going to survive a fight with Supergirl. Not many people can."

"So we don't know what kind of damage was done to her?"

"No. All her wounds have already healed anyway. Now we just have to let the sun lamps work their magic."

Alex sighed. "Do you think she'd let me scan her?"

"I doubt it. But you're her sister. You can give it a try. But be careful I've never seen her like this before. Clark is in there with her trying to get some kind of response.

Alex sighed. "I'm going to talk to her."

With that, she went into the room where Kara was.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Kara rolled over onto her side facing away from Alex.

Alex looked to Clark. "Has she said anything?"

"Not a word. I've tried everything. She's completely shut down."

Alex sighed and decided the best thing to do was not talk about it anymore. She looked back to Kara. "Look, J'onn told me you wouldn't let the other medics look at you. Will you let me?"

Kara rolled onto her back and sat up. She nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Thank you."

Alex made sure to be extra slow and extra gentle to make sure not to hurt or scare Kara.

When she was finished, she sighed. "You're ok. The Sunlamps are working perfectly."

Kara laid back down and turned on her side.

"Please don't shut me out," Alex said. "If this is about Dad, don't worry we will find him. We found him once before we will find him again."

Kara rolled over to her other side and faced Alex. Her eyes were swimming with tears. "Promise?"

Alex laid down on the bed beside her. She hugged her sister as tight as she could. "I promise."

Kara nodded and let her sister hold her.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Tired," Kara answered. "Too terrified to sleep."

"It's ok to sleep," Alex said. She stroked some hair out of her sister's face. "I'll stay right here. You're safe now."

"Promise you won't leave?" Kara asked her voice cracked.

"I promise. I'm right here." Alex said.

Kara couldn't fight the sleep anymore, and Alex's stroking her hair wasn't helping. So before she knew it, she was out.

* * *

Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She went out of the room and over to the others.

"She's ok. I got her talking and responding again. She let me scan her for injuries. She's going to be just fine." Alex told them. She looked around. "Where is Dad?"

"Nobody knows," Winn said. "We searched everywhere."

"I'll stay out here and see if I can help them," Clark said. "Let me know if Kara needs me."

Alex nodded and headed back into Kara's room. "Keep searching and keep me posted. I'm going back into the room to sit with her while she heals."

Kara ended up sleeping for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning Kara stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around confused. "What happened? Where am I?" Then she noticed Alex.

"You're at the DEO," Alex answered. "You're safe. You somehow made it to Clark's house. He called me, and we brought you here."

"An-and Da-dad?" Kara asked fearfully.

"We don't know. He wasn't with you. Winn and the others are still searching." Alex answered with a sigh.

Kara looked down as tears filled her eyes. She sniffed them back.

"We're going to find him. I promise."

"Yeah." Kara nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm just…I'm still exhausted. I think I'm going to go back to sleep." She lied.

"Ok. Sure." Alex nodded.

"I just want you to stay by my side," Kara said once more.

"I promise," Alex said.

Kara closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

"How is she?"

Alex jumped startled and turned to see Clark standing at the doorway. Alex went over to him. "Healing," Alex answered. "Physically she's fine. The sun lamps have done their job, but she is still terrified of everyone."

"She'll heal. She's from the House of El we're strong."

Alex nodded. "I know. However, I have to ask you to leave."

"We're family. You can't ask me to leave." Clark said.

"I can, and I just did. Please, just until she wakes up." Alex said.

"I'm awake," Kara said softly and carefully sat up. "Clark, you can come in."

"How long have you been awake?" Alex asked.

Kara shrugged softly. "Not long." She didn't want Alex to know she had never really fallen asleep.

"Are you ok if I leave you and Clark alone for a little bit?" Alex asked.

"Why?" Kara asked in a panic. "Where are you going?"

"Just home. I need to shower and change my clothes. Maybe I'll pick up some pot stickers on my way back." Alex smiled. "I promise I'll come back."

Kara relaxed and nodded. "Ok. But don't forget the pot stickers."

Alex laughed. "I won't." Alex looked to Clark. "She seems pretty clingy right now and doesn't want to be alone. So please stay with her and don't let anyone into the room unless she agrees first."

"I promise." Clark nodded. Alex walked out, and Clark went over to Kara and sat on the stool by her side.

"Thanks for coming with us," Kara said.

"Of course. I wouldn't be anywhere else." Clark said. "How are you?"

Kara shrugged. "I'm ok, I guess. I know I'm completely healed, but I still don't feel like me."

"It will come back in time," Clark said.

Kara just nodded. Clark wasn't used to her being so quiet. He was worried. He frowned at her and reached for her hand. "What's going through your head?"

Kara looked to Clark and then down to her lap. She shrugged.

"Kara, you can talk to me," Clark said gently.

"I know. But…I don't want to." Kara whispered. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to," Clark told her. "We can talk about anything else. For example who is this Mon-El guy that has been watching you like a Hawk since got here?"

Kara instantly blushed. "Nobody. He's just a friend."

"A friend, huh? Then why are you blushing?" Clark teased her.

"He was the guy in the pod. He woke up, and we became friends." Kara answered quickly.

Clark just smirked. "Friends with benefits?"

"No!" Kara squealed.

Clark laughed. "Now try telling me the truth."

Kara laughed with him. "Ok, ok, fine. We used to be friends. But we recently became more than friends. I really like him. I didn't think I would because of who he is but…he's different. He's not like the rest of them."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a Daxamite."

"Kara…" Clark started.

"I know. I know. I didn't use to like him either. But we bonded. We became close. Now we…we really like each other." Kara said quickly. "Please be nice to him."

"I promise I'll give him a chance. Well, I'm more curious about what happened to Jimmy? Last time I was here you were head over heels in love with that guy."

Kara's head shot up as she gasped. "I was not!"

"Come on, Kara, you were practically drooling over him every time you were near him."

"I do not drool." Kara defended but couldn't help but laugh.

Clark laughed with her.

"I don't know it. It just…" Kara shrugged. "It didn't work out. We learned very quickly that we were better as friends."

"Good, at least you're still friends."

"Yeah. Always." Kara smiled.

"And Winn?" Clark asked.

"He used to love me," Kara answered.

"Used to?"

"Yeah, until you showed up. Now he's head over heels in love with you." Kara teased him.

"Ok, you know what…" Clark reached over and tickled her making her laugh and squirm.

When he stopped, she giggled. "Winn kissed me once, but like Jimmy, we're better off as friends."

"You've got amazing friends at your side, Kara. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Kara nodded as they continued to laugh and tease each other.

* * *

About an hour later Alex walked back in,. She was happy to see Kara laughing again.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Alex, you're back." Kara smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid I've got back news."

Kara frowned. "What's wrong?" A sense of panic rushed through her. Had they figured out her secret?

"The Chinese place was closed so I couldn't get pot stickers."

Kara sighed but smiled. "It's ok. I'm just happy you came back."

"Of course I came back. Why wouldn't I?"

Kara didn't answer her.

"How are you feeling? You seem better." Alex said.

"Yeah. Clark hasn't stopped making me laugh since you left."

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better." Alex said with a smile.

"So, any news on Jeremiah?" Clark asked.

"No, none. But we…" Alex stopped. She and Clark were both shocked when Kara laid down and turned on her side facing away from them. She started to cry.

"Kara, Hey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Clark said quickly.

Alex rushed over to her and touched her back. "We're going to find him, Kara. We always do. It's just going to take time."

Kara ignored them both. She didn't deserve their kindness, not after everything she had done to hurt them. She cried harder at the thought.

Clark sighed. "Alex, I'm really sorry I had no idea…"

Alex cut him off. "It's ok. She's been reacting like this whenever anyone brings up Jeremiah even me. I don't know if it's because she feels guilty for not knowing where he is or how to save him, or if it's because she does know what happened to him and is too scared to tell us and is feeling scared and guilty about it."

"If Kara knew where Jeremiah was wouldn't she tell you?" Clark asked.

Alex shrugged. "She hasn't mentioned anything about her attack since we brought her home."

Kara calmed down and stopped crying. But she kept her back to Alex and Clark. Alex sighed. "We're going to find him, Kara. I promise."

"I'll go out and check with the others and see if there is anything I can do to help," Clark said.

"That'd be great. Thanks, Clark." Alex said.

Clark put his hand on Kara's back. "I'll be right outside if you need me." Then he got up and left. Alex sighed and climbed onto the bed with her sister and held her close. "I promise we're going to find him. No matter what happened, no matter where he is, I promise you, Kara, I promise you it's not your fault and I don't blame you."

Kara started to cry again. She only said that because she didn't know the whole story. It was exactly her fault, everything that happened to Jeremiah was her fault.

* * *

The next morning Kara wake up and looked around. She was still in the DEO but in a different room. Since she had healed, they moved her back onto a regular bed to rest on. She was happy about that, but Alex and Clark were both gone. Most of the time waking up alone didn't bother her. In fact, she was used to it, but now it strikes fear throughout her entire body. What if they were both gone because they had figured out what she had done to Jeremiah? What if they were going to send her back to Cadmus? She carefully sat up and used her super hearing. None of the voices sounded familiar. She didn't hear either of their voices. There was one voice she did recognize. "Mon-El." She whispered. He was arguing with someone to be allowed in to see her. Mon-El was never a big fan of Jeremiah, he wouldn't hate her after hearing what he had done…would he?

"Mon-El!" She cried out loud enough to be heard outside her room. Seconds later he walked into the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wake you. I couldn't wait any longer to see you. Alex has been so protective over who she lets see you and who doesn't." Mon-El hugged her close.

Kara relaxed in his arms. "You didn't wake me. I was awake. Where are Alex and Clark? Did they leave?"

"Just for the night. They didn't want to, but they needed it." Mon-El said. "Winn convinced them to go home for the night."

"So they aren't mad at me? Kara asked softly.

"No, not at all. Why would you ask that? Why would they be mad at you?"

Kara didn't speak. She wasn't willing to risk Mon-El hating her too. Nobody could know what she did to Jeremiah.

"Kara, you're safe. Please talk to me."

Kara sighed softly. She looked to Mon-El and opened her mouth to speak.

"Kara, you're awake!"

They both looked to the door to see Alex standing there with a take-out bag in her hands.

"Alex, you're here." Kara smiled.

"Of course, where else would I be? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I was forced out of here for the night."

"It's ok, I'm just happy you came back."

"Why wouldn't I come back?"

Kara shook her head. "No reason. What is in the bag?"

"I stopped at Noonan and got you a little present."

"Please say sticky buns!" Kara gasped.

"Sticky buns." Alex chuckled.

"Yes! Gimme, gimme!" Kara squealed softly.

Alex chuckled and handed her the back. "I have more good news."

"Did you find Jeremiah?" Mon-El asked.

Kara flinched but focused on getting her food from the bag.

"No. But the good news is…Kara gets to go home."

"What? Wait, I do? Kara asked.

"Yeah. The sun lamps have done their job. You are back to perfect health. You don't have to stay here unless you want to."

"No, I don't want to stay here. I'd much rather go home. I just…" Kara stopped and looked down to her sticky bun.

"Just what?" Alex asked.

Kara didn't speak.

"Don't worry. I have already rented every season of Homeland and Wizard of Oz is supposed to air on cable tonight. Pizza and Potstickers have been ordered. I just need to pick them up. Lastly, I will be picking up ice cream after I leave here. We are all set for a sister movie night." Alex said. She knew deep down Kara was nervous about being alone tonight but was too scared to admit it. So she made plans to ensure she wasn't alone.

Kara smiled. She really did had the best sister. Alex always knew what she needed without having to ask first.

"Sister night…can that be sister night with Mon-El?" Mon-El teased.

Kara giggled. "Sorry, but no. Sister night is sister night nobody else."

"Yeah, you and Kara can make out another day." Alex teased back.

Kara giggled and blushed. Mon-El was perfect, but Alex…Kara didn't know where she would be if it weren't for her sister.

* * *

Kara and Alex walked into her house and set the food on the counter.

"What do you want to watch first Wizard of Oz or Homeland?" Alex asked as she started to unpack the food.

"We can start Homeland a when Wizard of Oz starts we can switch to that. After that, we can finish Homeland."

"Sounds like a plan," Alex said.

"Please don't tell me you are putting the ice cream with the pizza and pot stickers," Kara said.

"Why not?"

"The hot food will just melt the ice cream."

"So you can freeze it. Just breathe on it."

"Then my pizza and potstickers are cold."

"So use your heat vision," Alex said again.

"Then the ice cream melts."

Alex groaned. "You are so annoying."

"Yeah?" Kara laughed. She and her sister used to play like this all the time when they were younger. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Alex turned away from Kara and reached into her bag. "Something I should have done a long time ago." She turned back around, and Kara gasped she was holding Kryptonite.

"Alex, what are you doing!" Kara jumped back, but Alex stalked toward her with the glowing green rock in her hand.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out what you did to dad?"

"I…I was going to tell you, Alex. I just needed to wait for the right time." Kara continued to back away as Alex continued to walk toward her.

"Liar. If you were going to tell me you would have done it the second, I arrived at Clark's house to rescue you. Instead, you didn't."

"How did you find out?" the backs of Kara's knees hit the couch causing her fall back.

"You were so obvious! Every time someone mentioned Jeremiah you started to cry, hoping it would make us feel sorry for you or forgive you. Guess what, Kara? We don't! Now…you're going to pay for what you did to my father!"

"Alex, please." Kara gasped as Alex placed the rock on her chest. Then she turned and walked away. "Not even Clark will want to save you now. He's more human than alien anyway. He loves Jeremiah more than you too. We all did."

Alex left the house slamming the door behind her.

"Alex no!" Kara gasped. She tried to reach for the rock on her chest, but she couldn't lift her arms. "No! Alex! I'm sorry, Alex! I'm sorry."

* * *

"Alex, I'm sorry!" Kara shot up in bed panting as she looked around. She was back at the DEO in her same room. It had all been a dream…hadn't it?

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sister Night and Mara Night

**A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

"Alex, I'm sorry!" Kara shot up in bed panting as she looked around. She was back at the DEO in her same room. It had all been a dream…hadn't it?

"Kara?"

Kara jumped and looked toward the door to see Mon-El.

"Mon-El." Kara cried out.

"I heard you scream. Are you ok?" He asked and went over to hug her.

"Bad dream, please just hold me." She said softly as she hugged him back as tight as she could without hurting him.

"It's ok. You're safe. You're ok. Everything is fine. You're safe. You're at the DEO." Mon-El said rubbing her back.

"Where is Alex?" Kara asked.

"She should be here soon. She and Clark went home for the night."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep, shaky breath. It was all a bad dream. Alex didn't know her secret. Alex hadn't tried to kill her.

"What was your dream about?" Mon-El asked. "You're shaking really bad."

"I don't want to talk about it," Kara said hating that it came out as a whimper.

"Was it about me? Did I do something stupid?" Mon-El asked.

Kara couldn't help but giggle at that. They pulled away, and she shook her head. "No, you were actually the perfect boyfriend in this dream."

"Oh, so that's why you're upset. You woke up and realized it wasn't true."

Again Kara laughed. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything…."

"You know what…" Mon-El reached out and ticked her making her laugh and squirm.

"Mon-El, I was kidding!" she giggled and pushed his hands away. "You may not always be the perfect boyfriend, but when it really matters you're there for me and that's all I can ask for."

Mon-El smiled, and they leaned in and shared a kiss.

"Excuse me…" someone cleared their throat pulling them away.

They both looked to the door to see Alex standing there with a take-out bag in her hands.

"Alex, you're here." Kara smiled.

"Of course, where else would I be? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I was forced out of here for the night."

"It's ok, I'm just happy you came back."

"Why wouldn't I come back?"

Kara shook her head. "No reason. What is in the bag?"

"I stopped at Noonan and got you a little present."

"Please say sticky buns!" Kara gasped.

"Sticky buns." Alex chuckled.

"Yes! Gimme, gimme!" Kara squealed softly.

Alex chuckled and handed her the back. "I have more good news."

"Did you find Jeremiah?" Mon-El asked.

Kara froze suddenly. Why was all of this starting to sound so familiar?

"No. But the good news is…Kara gets to go home."

"What? Wait, I do? Kara asked.

"Yeah. The sun lamps have done their job. You are back to perfect health. You don't have to stay here unless you want to."

"No, I don't want to stay here. I'd much rather go home. I just…" Kara stopped and looked down to her sticky bun.

"Just what?" Alex asked.

Kara didn't speak.

"Don't worry. I have already rented every season of Homeland and Wizard of Oz is supposed to air on cable tonight. Pizza and Potstickers have been ordered. I just need to pick them up. Lastly, I will be picking up ice cream after I leave here. We are all set for a sister movie night." Alex said.

Kara didn't speak again. This was precisely how her nightmare started. She had never been scared of Alex before, but now…she was terrified.

"Sister night…can that be sister night with Mon-El?" Mon-El teased.

Kara didn't answer. Maybe if she chose different actions, this would have a different ending.

"Sorry, but no. Sister night is sister night nobody else." Alex laughed. "You and Kara can make out another day." Alex teased back.

Mon-El laughed, and Kara forced on her sticky buns. She just hoped this day ended better than her dream did.

* * *

Kara and Alex walked into her house and set the food on the counter.

"What do you want to watch first Wizard of Oz or Homeland?" Alex asked as she started to unpack the food.

"Wizard of Oz, definitely Wizard of Oz ."

"Ok. I'm not sure what time that start. We might have to switch between that and Homeland."

Kara just nodded. Just like in her dream she saw Alex putting all the food on one plate. She bit her lip to keep from saying anything.

"You ok?" Alex asked. "You're biting your lip. I don't think I've ever seen you do that before?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's a Krypton thing. When we are tired or something, we bit our lips to keep ourselves awake."

Alex stared at her, she didn't believe her for a second, but she let it go…for now. Alex handed her the plate, and the two of them went into the living room. Kara looked back at the counter. Alex had left her purse there. Kara sat down on the couch next to her sister.

* * *

After they ate Kara was getting sleepy. She laid her head back on her sister's shoulder.

Alex smiled gently and laid her head on her sister's head "You ready to talk to me?"

"What?" Kara asked.

"You've been acting weird ever since I saw you this morning." She lifted her head so she could look at her sister.

"What? Me? Acting weird?" Kara gave a nervous laugh whenever she did when she was nervous. "No. I never act weird." She sat up and turned to her sister too.

"Kara…you're acting weird right now."

"You're the one acting weird." Kara laughed again.

"Kara…."

"Yes?"

"Crinkle," She said and poked her sister's forehead.

Kara groaned. That stupid crinkle! It gave her away every time. But still, Kara didn't answer her.

"Does this have anything to do with your nightmare?" Alex asked.

"What nightmare?" Kara asked softly.

"That one you had this morning before I showed up."

Kara sighed. "Mon-El…"

"No, actually it wasn't him. My big sister powers don't affect him the same way they do to Winn."

"He told you?"

Alex nodded. "He said you had them most of the night. He said you'd wake up screaming and he'd come in to comfort you, and then you'd go back to sleep and then wake up screaming again."

"I don't remember that."

"He said you woke up screaming this morning and Mon-El was there, so he just sent Mon-El in. He told me you said something about being sorry to me. What did you do?"

"I…" Kara froze. She looked back to Alex's purse. If she were hiding Kryptonite in there, she would know, right? She'd be able to feel it? "…Nothing. I didn't do anything."

"Kara is this like the time you burned a hole through my math book because you saw a spider on it," Alex asked.

Kara didn't answer. What she had done was so much worse than that.

"That was a hard one to explain to our teacher," Alex said.

Kara giggled. "You should have just told her your dog ate it. It worked on Krypton."

Alex laughed. "I think she would have believed that one over my alien sister burned a hole in it because she saw a spider on it."

Kara giggled. "Hey, it got you out of doing math homeworking for a week until we replaced it."

"Yeah and then I had a whole weeks worth of math to catch up on." Alex laughed with her.

"I helped you. Did you pass that class? I don't remember."

"Yes, you did. Now stop trying to change the subject and answer my question."

"Answer mine first," Kara replied childishly.

"How old are you, 10? Kara, just talk to me. I used to be the only person you talked to about this kind of stuff. Was it Krypton? Was it your parents?"

Kara shook her head. "No. I haven't had those nightmares in a long time."

"Then what did you see that terrified you so much?"

"Answer mine first," Kara repeated.

Alex groaned. "You're so annoying sometimes. But if that's how you're going to play then fine. Yes, I did pass math that year. Your friend Kenny really helped me."

"Kenny. He was a good friend to me. He was the first person to figure out my secret."

"Kara," Alex said.

"What?"

"I answered yours, you answer mine."

"I…" Kara looked around and back at Alex's purse. Then back to Alex. If she lied Alex would know. If she told the truth…no that wasn't even an option. Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I had a dream that I annoyed you, and you got angry at me, so you tried to kill me."

"I tried to kill you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. You were hiding Kryptonite in your purse."

Alex inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She stood up and walked over to her purse.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Kara asked.

Alex grabbed her purse and brought it back over to the couch. She sat down and placed the purse in Kara's lap. Kara froze waiting for the pain and weakness to hit her, but it never did.

"Check it," Alex said. "There is nothing in there that can harm you."

Kara gave her purse a quick check and then pushed it away and sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have realized that."

"I think your dream is trying to tell you something though. Whatever you're hiding about Dad, you can tell me. It will make you feel better."

"No, I…I'm not hiding anything."

"Tell your forehead." Alex teased.

Kara sighed. "I'm not hiding anything that I will not tell you about when I'm ready…better?"

"I guess, for now." Alex sighed. "But I will find out."

"Hopefully not," Kara muttered.

"Oh, I will." Alex laughed. "Even if I have to tickle it out of you." With that, she started to tickle Kara making her laugh and squirm again.

"Why does every keep doing that!" She squealed with giggles pushing her sister away. "First Clark, then Mon-El, and now you."

Alex laughed. "Because it's your second biggest weakness and it's so much fun." With that, she started to tickle her sister again. The two sisters laughed together, and Kara was happy this didn't have the same ending as her nightmare.

* * *

Kara shot up in bed with a gasp. She looked over and saw Alex sleeping peacefully. Kara panted softly as she put her hand over her racing heart. She went to wake Alex but stopped. Ever since they were little Alex made Kara promise that if she ever had nightmares, she would wake Alex up and tell Alex about it. But Kara wasn't sure she wanted to tell Alex about this nightmare. It had been her final moments with Jeremiahs before… she shook her head. She couldn't wake up Alex. She couldn't tell anyone about her dream. She couldn't mention anything that had to do with Jeremiah, not now, not ever. As far as anyone else was concerned, she was fine, perfectly, absolutely fine. That's how it had to stay. If anyone ever figured out, her secret…they'd kill her. With that thought, Kara went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kara was in a great mood. Everything was great, life was great, there were no problems at all in the world. Ok, …maybe she had to tone it down just a little bit. If she was too happy, everyone would suspect something. She couldn't have that.

As Alex went home to shower and change Kara went to the DEO first. "Good morning, Winn." She chirped. "Isn't it a great day!"

"Are you drunk again?" Winn asked.

Kara laughed. "No. I am not making that mistake again."

"When was the last time you were exposed to any kind of Kryptonite?"

"I don't know. Not recently. I'm fine. I'm just happy. Anyway, anything on the scanner this morning?"

"Nope, not a thing. Also…I've been searching….there are still so signs of where Jeremiah is."

Just like that her little Ms. Sunshine wall broke down. She quickly tried to pull it back down before Winn noticed. "I uh…I'm…I'm late for work. Call me if anything bad happens."

In a flash, she was gone. Winn sighed.

* * *

She went into Catco with a bright smile on her face. "Good Morning, James, what kind of news do we have to report today?"

"Kara, it's good to see you back on your feet. We missed you around here. I left a list of leads on that new toxic perfume on your desk. I need you to follow up on those and see what you can find out."

"You got it, Boss." She said in an overly happy tone. She turned to walk when James stopped her.

"Kara wait…"

She turned back to face him. "Yeah?"

"How's Jeremiah? Has there been any news?"

"No. None. Excuse me." Kara quickly walked out of the office trying and failing at keeping up her little Ms. Sunshine wall. Every time someone mentioned Jeremiah small pieces started to crumble. Hopefully, James would be the last person to mention him.

* * *

She had made it through the day without breaking down or crying. She had made it through the day without anyone else asking about Jeremiah. It had been a successful day.

She walked into her apartment and stopped when she noticed all the candles that had been set up. The table had been perfectly set and nicely decorated. On the table was a feast of her favorite foods. "What…Who…"

"Like it?" Mon-El walked over to.

"I love it. This is perfect and so romantic." She smirked at him and said. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Mon-El?"

Mon-El laughed. "I used this thing called the eyeternet…"

Kara laughed. "Internet?"

"Yeah that! Then I went to this page called gaggles…"

"Google." Kara giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, and I asked him how to create a romantic dinner setting, and this is what he suggested."

Kara laughed. He was so cute when he experimented with new things. "It's perfect, Mon-El I love it."

"Good, come sit down." Mon-El led her over to the table, and they both sat down. They started to eat, and Kara smiled. Maybe this little Ms. Sunshine act would be easier than she expected.

"You and Alex got sister night last night, so I figured tonight would be Mon-El and Kara night…Mara."

Kara laughed. "You did not just try to give us a couple name."

Mon-El laughed. "Ok, how about Kara-El. We just take out the Zor part."

Kara laughed and shook her head. "We don't really need a couple a couple name."

"Ok, ok, you're right. But it's nice to see you laugh again."

Kara just smiled.

"Look, I also wanted to apologize. I'm not sure if I ever got the chance to or not."

"What for?" Kara asked.

"For the bad things, I said about Jeremiah."

Kara froze. She quickly shook her head. "Stop. It's ok."

"No, it's not. This guy was practically your father, and all I did was tell you what a horrible guy he was. For that I'm sorry."

"Seriously, stop. It's fine." Kara said trying to keep her voice from shaking. Mon-El was the only guy she thought about telling the truth too. He didn't like Jeremiah so he wouldn't care what she did. But if he started to like him, then he'd hate her just as much as everyone else would.

"Once I really got to know him and spend time with him I realized he really is a good guy. He's just trying to protect his family."

"Mon-El, I get it. It's ok." Kara said. "Please just stop."

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard with him missing, but I'm sure we will find him. We found him once before. So we will…" before he could finish the sentence, she took off out the window flying into the night leaving Mon-El sitting there confused.

* * *

Once Kara was far enough away she wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Mon-El finally liked Jeremiah, and now it was too late. It was all her fault. Now she couldn't even tell Mon-El.

"Hey, Supergirl."

Kara looked over to see J'onn flying next to her. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing here? You don't normally fly unless you have to."

"I fly at night sometimes when most of the humans are sleeping. Just to keep the knowledge of how to fresh in my mind." J'onn said. "What are you doing out here at night? Is there a problem somewhere?"

"No, just getting some air," Kara answered. "This helps relax me after a long day, so I can sleep better."

"I see. Look, Kara, I wasn't going to say anything, but I noticed you crying before I came over. Is everything ok?"

"What? Me? No, I wasn't crying. I had…air in my eyes it made them water. I'm fine."

J'onn sighed. "Kara, you know that both you and Alex have always been like daughters to me. Ever since I first met you. If something is bothering you, you can tell me."

Kara stopped flying and just hovered in the air when suddenly she was pulled into a flashback.

 **Flashback**

She was sitting in the individual cell that Cadmus had made for her. In the cell next to her was Jeremiah.

"Kara, I just want you to know that you've always been like a daughter to me. Ever since Clark dropped you off at our front door, I've considered you a daughter just as much as Alex is."

Tears filled Kara's eyes. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Kara."

They shared a hug through bar cells, and then Kara pulled back with a whimper as they burned her skin like acid. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I still love you."

"I still love you too."

They heard the sound of footsteps and looked up. It was Lillian Luther. "It's time Jeremiah."

"NO!" Kara screamed.

 **End Flashback**

"Kara, Kara, are you ok? Kara!"

Kara shook her head and realized she and J'onn were still floating in the air.

"I'm fine." Her choked voice gave away her lie, but she didn't wait around for J'onn to comment on it. "I have to go." She gained speed and took off. J'onn sighed. He just wished she'd open up to him.

* * *

Kara flew to Alex's apartment and then walked inside like a normal human. She knocked frantically at the door as tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't do it. She couldn't act normal, she couldn't act like everything was ok. Not when everyone continued to bring up Jeremiah. J'onn didn't even bring up Jeremiah, and he managed to make her remember her final moments with Jeremiah.

The door opened, and Alex answered it. "Kara? What's wrong, are you ok?"

Kara walked inside but then noticed Alex was in nothing but a bathrobe.

"Alex, is everything ok?" Maggie came out from the hallways wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet. It was clear what was going on here. "Kara, what's wrong?"

Kara shook her head. "Nothing. I shouldn't be here. I have to go. I'm sorry!" in a flash she was gone again.

"What was that about?" Maggie asked.

"I wish I knew." Alex sighed. "She keeps pulling away from me. I just wish she'd open up to me."

"She will. It's just going to take her some time. Come on, let's go back to bed." Maggie said gently. "You need your sleep."

Alex shook her head. "I should go after her."

"Give her some space right now. You can check on her in the morning."

Alex sighed she didn't like it, but she nodded her head. She had no idea where Kara would have even gone, and there was no way she'd be able to catch up with her now anyway.

* * *

Kara continued to cry as she flew to the one last person who made her feel safe. Nobody would ever suspect she was here either.

She arrived at the older DEO base. She ran over to the hidden room and pressed her hand on the keypad. Once she ran inside, she went over to the second keypad and typed in the code. Her hands were shaking so bad so could barely press the buttons but she finally got them, and her mother appeared.

"Kara, my daughter, what has you so upset?"

Kara dropped to her knees as she cried hysterically. "I killed him, Mom. Jeremiah, I killed him. It's my fault he's dead. I killed him."

"My Darling Daughter, you are not capable of killing anyone, it is not in your nature. You've got the heart of a hero, not a villain. The death of Jeremiah is tragic, but it is not you who should be blamed."

Kara was crying too hard to listen to her. She just kept repeating "I killed him." Over and over again until finally, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	5. Chapter 5 - My Sister My Safe Place

**A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **I'm sorry I didn't get the sneak peeks out this week. I've been super busy. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Alex arrived bright and early to the DEO. "Agent Johnson, has Kara checked in yet this morning?"

"No, Ma'am. I haven't seen Supergirl since yesterday morning." She answered.

Alex inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I've checked her apartment. She wasn't there. I called James at Catco, and she hasn't checked in there yet either. Where could she be?"

"I don't know, Ma'am. I'm sorry."

Alex sighed and nodded. "It's ok. It's not your fault. I never should have let her leave when she was so upset yesterday."

"Alex…"

Alex spun around to see J'onn. "Please tell me you've seen Supergirl."

"Not since last night. She seemed pretty upset."

Alex groaned. "Where could she be?"

"Agent Johnson, start a scan for Kar…for Supergirl right away. Let me know the second you see something."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Alex, calm down. I'm sure wherever Kara is she is fine." J'onn said.

"How can we be sure Cadmus didn't take her again?" Alex cried out.

"If they had we'd know. They'd be gloating about it."

Alex inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden.

"Good Morning my fellow work employees.." Winn greeted cheerfully as he walked in.

"Winn, thank goodness you're here. Have you see Kara?" Alex asked.

"No, not since yesterday morning."

"How did she seem?" J'onn asked.

"She seemed fine, almost too fine. The second I mentioned Jeremiah she took off, and I haven't seen her since."

"Wait a second you mentioned Jeremiah?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, just to tell her we haven't found any leads. Why?" Winn asked.

"I mentioned him when I ran into her last night. The second I did, she flew away."

"I thought it was just me."

Everyone turned around to see Mon-El. "I planned a romantic dinner for her to apologize for my behavior when Jeremiah was here, and the second I started talking about what a great guy he was she took off."

"She's been shutting down, or crying whenever someone brings up, Dad. I just wish we knew why." Alex sighed.

"Well, now we know why she was so upset. We just have to figure out where she went." Mon-El said.

"Did she say where she'd go?" Alex asked.

"No. Not to any of us." Winn said.

Alex sighed. "Kara, where are you."

"Director Henshaw, Ma'am, you should see this." Agent Johnson said.

They all rushed over to the computer.

"It's the security cameras from our first base. The underground one."

Everyone watched as Kara flew in, landed, looked around, and then flew out of sight from the camera.

"Why would she go there. She hated that base. She always complained about the bats." J'onn said.

"Is there any other video of Supergirl at that base?" Alex asked.

"No Ma'am."

Alex smiled. "I know where she is. She went to see her mom."

"We did a transfer so she could see her mother here at this base," J'onn said. "Why would she go over there?"

"Because." Alex sighed. "She knew we'd all be here in the morning and she didn't want us to interrupt her time. She wanted to be alone. Stay here. I'll go get her."

Alex rushed out of the base as fast as she could.

* * *

She arrived at the other base and went inside. She quickly went to the special room and noticed the door was open. She stepped inside and saw Kara laying on the floor sound asleep.

"Good thing your alien muscles can't get sore." Alex chuckled. She looked over to the hologram. "Alura, please give me an update on Kara's condition both from last night and this morning."

"Last night Kara was distraught. She cried herself to sleep but woke up screaming and crying from nightmares. She was restless most of the night and requested I sing her a lullaby I used to sing for her when she was a child. After that, she slept peacefully. This morning her condition is healthy. I have watched over all night."

"Thank you, Alura. You may rest." Alex said turned her off. Alex went over and knelt down by Kara's side. "Kara, hey, wake up."

Kara groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up with a gasp and looked around. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe. You're at the DEO. You came here last night."

Kara panted softly as she looked around. All the previous memories returned to her, and she sighed.

"Everyone is really worried about. You didn't show up for work."

Kara quickly stood up. "You're right. I should get to work."

"Hey, hold on. I called you in sick. James is covering for you with Snapper. Everyone else at the DEO is just glad you're ok. If you want to take some time off, it's ok. Clark has been handling things here."

Kara just sighed and nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to the other DEO," Alex said gently.

Again Kara only nodded.

Alex wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulder, and together they left the DEO and went to the newer one.

* * *

They arrived, and everyone rushed over to Kara hugging her telling her they were happy she was ok.

"I'm so sorry, Kara. I was trying to make you feel better, and I just upset you more. I promise I won't bring him up again unless you tell me too." Mon-El said hugging her tightly.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too." Kara said and snuggled into his arms. She loved the feeling of being wrapped protectively in his arms. "Don't let me go." She whispered.

"I promise I won't," Mon-El said. He kissed her head and kept her close in his arms.

"What happens now?" Winn asked.

"Now we continue on with our lives. Supergirl is safe and unharmed. Superman is handling all the crime around here. Let's get back to work and help him." J'onn said.

"Mon-El can you take Kara home?" Alex asked.

"No!" Kara shouted a little louder than she meant to.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Uh…I mean no, thank you. I'm not just going to sit at home and do nothing. I should stay here and help. Clark and I can work together to take down the bad guys." She fiddled with her glasses.

"Kara, you barely slept. You are in no shape to be working." Alex said.

"Then I won't work. I'll just hang out here and…"

"And what? There really isn't anything here for you to do." Winn said. "Unless you know how to install a tracking device onto another device from a computer."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Look, I won't work. I just don't want to go home." Kara said. The truth was she wanted to stay close to Alex, but she would never admit that out loud.

"You can't be here and not work. It's physically impossible." Winn said. "Remember when we had that bounty looking for you. James and I almost had to tie you down to the chair."

Kara groaned. "Alex, can I speak to you…alone?" She said in the most professional voice she could.

Alex and Kara went into a private medical room. Alex closed the door. "What's really going on with you?"

"I don't want to go home. I know Mon-El will be with me but I still really don't want to go home. Ok, please? Will you tell them to let me stay here." Kara begged.

"Why? If you tell me why you're suddenly so scared of going home, I'll consider it." Alex said.

Kara sighed. She looked down and fiddled with her glasses. "Well I…I just…I think it's important for me to stay here in case of danger."

Alex walked over to Kara and took her hands into her own. "Kara, this is me you're talking to. I know you better than that. What's the real reason?"

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She spoke in a lone tone voice. Alex almost didn't hear her.

"I had a nightmare last night. I was home alone, and they came back. They wanted to take me back."

"Lillian and Hank?" Alex asked in a voice only Supergirl could hear.

Kara nodded. "They had Kryptonite…I couldn't fight back. Being here, at the DEO where I know I have J'onn, Mon-El…where I have my big sister…I feel safe. Please." Kara's voice cracked. "I need my safe place."

When they were younger, and Kara would have nightmares about Krypton exploding it would cause panic attacks that not even Jeremiah or Eliza could stop. The only way to prevent the panic attacks would be when Alex took Kara into bed with her and told her and promised her that she was in a safe place now and that as long as Kara was with Alex she was in a safe place and nobody and nothing could hurt her. From then on Alex was more than a big sister, she was Kara's safe place. So when Kara said that Alex knew she was terrified of going home without her.

Alex nodded. "Ok, I'll make you a deal. You can stay here, BUT you are not allowed to do any work, deal?"

Kara nodded. "I promise. Thank you."

Alex hugged her tightly. "I will always be your safe place."

Kara hugged her back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They pulled away, and Alex went back to the door.

"Hey, Alex…"

Alex turned to face her.

"This conversation can stay between us, right?"

"What conversation?" Alex smiled.

Kara smiled back and together they left the medical room.

"Under my orders, Supergirl is to remain at the DEO until I say otherwise," Alex told everyone.

When it came Supergirl everyone knew better than to question Alex about it, so they all agreed.

* * *

That night Alex was spending the night with Kara. While Alex was in the bathroom getting ready Kara was getting the bed ready.

"Kara…"

Kara spun around and gasped. There in her living room stood Jeremiah in the flesh. She ran over to hug him but ended up falling through him and landing on the couch.

"What are you doing here? How are you here?" She asked.

"Kara, you need to tell Alex the truth," Jeremiah said.

"What? No. That's not going to happen." Kara shook her head as she stood up from the couch.

"She'll understand. She'll help you find me." Jeremiah said.

"No, she won't understand. She'll get angry and kill me."

"She loves you. She will understand."

Kara was about to respond when a thought hit her, and she glared. "You're not real, you're not even really here. You're some kind of trap sent from Cadmus to torture me. I won't fall for it. Leave me alone."

She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again. Jeremiah was gone. Kara let out a sigh of relief.

"You ok?"

She jumped startled when Alex walked over to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm exhausted." Kara said. "I just need to get some sleep."

With that, she headed into the bedroom.

"Who were you talking to?" Alex asked.

Kara froze. "What?"

"I heard you talking to someone. You mentioned something about Cadmus."

"No one. I was talking to myself. I do it all the time." Kara walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back.

"I've never seen you talk to yourself," Alex said and walked into the bedroom with her. "What's really going on here?"

"I was talking to Kal he was outside the living room window and was giving me an update on Cadmus. That's all. He flew away before you got out of the bathroom."

Alex gave her a strange look but let it go. Maybe she really was just tired and in need of sleep.

As Kara laid down in bed, she could only hope Jeremiah didn't come back. Hiding her secret was hard enough without Jeremiah's ghost haunting her.

* * *

The next Kara continued to act like she was fine. She hadn't seen Jeremiah again since last night, so she was happy about that.

As she entered the DEO, she went over to Mon-El. "Hey, Alex is spending the night with Maggie tonight. Do you want to spend the night at my place?"

"I would love to spend the night at you'd place." Mon-El smiled

Kara smiled as she headed over to Winn. Jeremiah hated Mon-El. Maybe if he were there tonight, he wouldn't show up.

"Hey Winn, anything going on today?" Kara asked in an overly excited tone.

"Nope. All is good in National City."

"Oh, well I'm ready to get back to work whenever you need me. Kal-El doesn't have to keep doing it." Kara said.

"Okie dokie." Winn nodded "I'll let you know. In the meantime, I think James could use you at Catco."

"I'm on it." With that Kara flew away.

"Does she seem ok to you?" Winn asked.

"Yeah, that's what worries me. She a little too ok." Alex answered.

"Is it denial?"

"No, I think it's worse than that. I think she's avoiding it. Out of sight, out of mind kind of thing."

"What should we do?"

"Just keep an eye on her. I need you, and Mon-El to both promise me you'll tell me right away if she mentions anything to you about our dad or Cadmus, even if she asks you not to. Promise me?" Alex practically begged.

"Promise." Mon-El nodded

"Me too." Winn nodded.

"I'm spending the night with her tonight. I'll keep a close eye on her and report back to you tomorrow." Mon-El said.

"That would great. Thank you."

* * *

That night Kara had another successful day of acting like everything was fine. Nobody suspected anything. At least if they did, they didn't tell her.

When she walked into her apartment, she was greeted by the same thing as last time. Candles, her favorite foods, and Mon-El standing there holding a single red rose.

"I figured we needed a redo. This time I promise I won't talk about Jeremiah." Mon-El said.

Kara smiled. "I appreciate it. Thank you, Mon-El; this is wonderful."

She sat down and together they started to eat. They made small through for a while and laughed together as they ate.

As Mon-El took his last bite, he wiped his face with a napkin and then inhaled a deep breath. "Look, I'm just going to say this once, and then I promise I'll let it go."

Kara froze mid-bite. That was never a good start to a conversation.

"I remember when I was with Cadmus. They shot me point blank without even blinking. Then what they did to you was even worse. So, I'm just saying I'd understand if you want to talk about it. I know what it's like." Mon-El spoke slowly.

Kara swallowed her potsticker and then inhaled a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. That's all I ask." He smiled at her and started to clear the plates from the table. Kara could tell by the table he had expected more from her. But she wasn't going to tell him anything. She couldn't tell anyone.

Kara looked up and there sitting on her couch was Jeremiah. "I'm going to get ready for bed." She said and quickly went into the bathroom.

She closed and locked the door and splashed water on her face. Having Mon-El here was supposed to keep Jeremiah away.

"Tell him, Kara," Jeremiah said.

Kara jumped and spun around to see Jeremiah standing by the door. "What you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you tell someone," Jeremiah answered. "If you don't want to tell Alex, fine. Then tell Mon-El."

"I've already told you I'm not telling anyone anything. Nobody needs to know what happen that night." Kara said.

"They will understand, Kara. I promise. You just have to tell them the truth."

"I said no. Just leave me alone."

"I can't. Not until you tell someone."

"Leave, now, or I'll melt your face off."

"You won't hurt me. Besides even if you did it'd go right through me and you'd melt the door."

Kara groaned knowing he was right. "Please just leave me alone! You're not even really here. You're a trap set from Cadmus to torture me some more."

"Kara, that's not…"

"Kara, are you ok in there?" Mon-El asked from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't come in." Kara said quickly. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them. Jeremiah was gone. "I'm fine," Kara repeated. "I'll be out in a second."

She reached over and flushed the toilet and then washed her hands. When she was finished, she left the room. "Sorry, you can go in now if you need to."

"It's ok. Who were you talking to?" Mon-El asked. "I heard you talking to someone."

"Oh, that…Um…welll… I was talking to…myself! Yeah, I was talking to myself." She gave a nervous laugh like she did whenever she lied. "It's a woman thing. All woman do it. It's a nightly routine we do." Kara explained. He was new to this Earth maybe he'd buy it?

"Oh, ok. Cool. I was just curious. I'll be out soon." Mon-El went into the bathroom and closed the door. Kara let out a sigh of relief. He bought it! But now she had to figure out how to keep Jeremiah away for good.

* * *

The next morning Mon-El waited for Kara to go to Catco before he went over to Winn,

"Can I ask you a question about women?" He asked.

"Of course." Winn smiled. "As you know I have plenty of experience with women, so lay it on me. What do you got?"

"Do woman talk to themselves?" Mon-El asked

"Uh…what do you mean?" Winn asked turning in his chair. That wasn't the kind of question he was expecting.

"Last night I overheard Kara talking to herself in the bathroom. When she came out, she told me it was a nightly routine that all woman did before going to bed."

Winn looked just as confused as he did. "I don't know a lot about woman's nightly routine, but I don't remember Kara ever talking to herself. What was she saying?"

"She was talking to someone, begging them to leave her alone. She kept saying that she wasn't going to tell anyone anything about what happened that night. She threatened to melt their face off."

"That's weird," Winn said. "I wonder if she is seeing Lillian or Hank. Maybe she is talking about the night she was taken?"

"Or she's talking about what happened to Jeremiah?"

Winn shrugged. "We need to tell, Alex."

"Tell Alex, what?" Alex asked as she walked over.

"Alex, what's your nightly routine?" Mon-El asked.

"Excuse me?" Alex raised her eyebrow wondering why he'd ask her that.

"What Mon-El means to say is that Kara told him that it was a nightly routine for all woman to talk to themselves inside a bathroom before going to bed at night. We were wondering if that's true?"

"No, it's not true. Why would Kara say that? Did you hear her talking to herself?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. She was telling something to leave her alone and that she wasn't going to tell anyone anything about what happened that night."

Alex sighed. "I knew it wasn't Clark. She did that the other night too, I'm really worried about her now. She is trying so hard to avoid what happened to her that it's driving her crazy. We've got to get her to talk about what happened. Otherwise, she's going to lose it."

"Last time I brought up Cadmus or Jeremiah she shut down before I could even finish a sentence. How are we going to get her to talk about it?" Mon-El said.

"He's right. You even mention Jeremiah's name, and she shuts down. It caused her to run away." Winn said.

"J'onn can read her mind, right? Can't he just tell us?"

"He would never betray her privacy like that. Trust me, I've asked." Alex sighed. "Besides he can't read Kara or Clark's minds. Whatever happened to Kara is her story to tell."

"What if she never tells us?" Winn asked.

Alex sighed. "She will. I just… I wish I knew when."

"We could set her up," Winn suggested slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell her Lillian and Hank are causing problems and we need Supergirl to stop them," Winn said. "She will either shut down and refuse and then tell us why or…"

"Or what?" Alex asked.

"That won't work," Mon-El said. "She'll go fight them off just to prove to us that she is ok. Then she'll get mad that we lied to her"

"Mon-El is right. Kara would never admit that she is terrified of them. She'd go fight them just to prove us wrong."

"Then how do we make her talk?" Winn said.

"We don't. The more we push, the more she'll pull away." Alex said. "I know from experience. When there is something, Kara doesn't want to talk about she is like a locked up diary without a key. Nobody will find out what's inside until she is ready."

"Aren't you the key?" Mon-El asked. "Doesn't she tell you everything?"

"She used to," Alex said. "Since she's come back from Cadmus, I can't get a peep out of her." Alex groaned and buried her face in her arms and then ran her hands through her hair blowing out a deep breath.

She jumped when arms went around her waist. She heard a soft chuckle. "Sorry, Babe."

Alex relaxed as she heard Maggie's voice. She turned in her arms. "You should know better than to sneak up on a DEO agent."

Maggie smiled. "Sorry."

Alex hugged her tightly. "How did you know?" she whispered.

"I called her," J'onn said. "I thought she might be able to help offer some insight on how to help Kara." He walked over.

"I've worked with a lot of kidnap victims before. Kara's behavior and actions are completely normal. Alien or not Kara still feels human emotions." Maggie said. "She's handling this the way anyone in her position word."

"How do I help her?" Alex asked as she pulled away from Maggie.

Maggie sighed. "There isn't much you can do. Right now she's blocking it out. She's trying to pretend it didn't happen and just move on with her life. At some point, that block will come down, and that's when she's going to need you guys the most. Until then just be there for her, remind her that you're there for her, remind her that you love her and no matter what you will always love her. A lot of victims I've dealt with are afraid to talk about it because they are embarrassed or feel guilty and worry their family and friends will hate them for something."

"What could Kara have that is so bad she thinks we'd hate her? I mean…she's Supergirl." Mon-El said.

"Let me answer your question with a question. Where is Jeremiah?"

"Nobody knows," Winn said. "We can't find him anywhere."

Maggie just shook her head. "You're lying. There is one person who knows where Jeremiah is."

Alex sighed. "Kara."

"Exactly. If I had to guess I'd say Kara knows the truth about where Jeremiah is and is too scared to tell us because something happened to him and is worried we will blame her for it."

Alex bit her bottom lip trying to force back a whimper. She hated the idea of something happening to Jeremiah. They had just gotten him back.

Maggie rubbed her back but remained professional. "Look, I know this case is a little different, but some families have found it easier to bring their loved one to a doctor to talk to."

"Kara would never do that. Even the suggestion would upset her." Mon-El shook his head. "She'll think we think she is crazy. She'll never open up to us."

"Mon-El is right. Kara would never go for that. Besides, there is a lot she can't tell anyone." Alex said.

"You could force it out of her. Some families have been very blunt and refused to let their loved one be in denial and forced them to open up and talk about and admit it happen."

"How would we do that?" Winn asked.

"That's not even an option," Alex said before Maggie could answer. "I'm not going to hurt Kara that way."

"It doesn't have to be as drastic as Maggie made it sound," Winn said. "We could have her come into the DEO. Just say we need information to help find Jeremiah."

"She won't do that," Alex said. "We'd have to drug her, not to mention if she loses control one of us could be turned into an ice block or melted into a puddle of goo. I've seen that before. If she gets scared or upset, she'll lose control her powers and hurt one of it."

"We're not going to interrogate her, Alex. We will all sit down and just ask one question at a time. She will answer with whatever she feels comfortable revealing." Winn said. "It might help her."

Alex sighed. She hated the idea of planning to force her sister to do something she didn't want to do it, but Winn did have a point. It just might h her.

"Ok, but I have conditions," Alex said.

"Of course you do." Winn chuckled. "What are they?"

"The only people in the room when we question her will be limited to those she trusts the most. When we question her, we will do it in the room with his mother present for her comfort. There will be no talk of forcing her to speak or threaten of torture to make her speak. The second she gets uncomfortable we are done, and she is free to leave whenever she wants."

"Anything else?" Winn asked.

"Maggie does the questioning. She knows how to do it gently." Alex said.

"Ok. But how are we going to get her here." Mon-El asked.

"I can get her here. As long as my conditions are met."

"Of course," Winn said. "Whatever you want."

Alex nodded. "I'll get Kara here."

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Fire

**A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

It took a lot of convincing and a bribe of pizza and potstickers, but Kara finally agreed to go to the DEO to talk about Cadmus.

Kara and Alex arrived and went to the back room where her mother was. Kara walked in and looked around, Winn, James, Clark, J'onn, and Maggie were all sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Why does this feel like an intervention?" Kara asked.

"It's not. We just want to support you." James said.

"Support me? You mean gang up on me." Kara said.

"Nobody is doing that. We're just here to talk." Alex said gently. "If you want them to leave they will leave."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "They can stay." She walked over and sat down next to Clark and Alex sat on her other side. Maggie was in the middle.

"Ok Kara, now I just want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath and let it out. You're safe here surrounded by people who love you dearly and would never laugh or judge you."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Now what?" she asked.

"Why don't we start from the beginning. You, Alex, and Jeremiah were going to meet Lillian and Hank in the wood to hand over the fake flash drive, right?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Kara answered stiffly. "We discussed a plan to act as if Jeremiah had been on their side the whole time and were going to talk him into coming back to the DEO with us."

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

"We got separated. I had to go save a train. I met up with my da…" Kara quickly shook her head. She had no right to call him dad anymore. Not after everything she had done to him. "…with Jeremiah and tried to convince him to come back with us. Then I felt weak like I couldn't move. My entire body hurt, and I could barely breathe."

"They had Kryptonite?" Alex asked.

Kara nodded.

"I wonder where they got that from?" Clark said glaring at J'onn.

"Now is not the time," Alex said to them. She looked to Kara. "Go on, what happened next."

"Jeremiah knew about Kryptonite, but he has never seen the way it affects me. Lillian told him it what was happening and he grabbed the knife from her and threw it as far away as possible. It was a test." Kara said. "Lillian had more Kryptonite. She told him he was being tested and he failed because he helped me. Hank he…" Kara looked over at J'onn, and he was in his Green Martian form. Kara smiled softly at him and then returned her gaze to the floor in front of her. "Hank Henshaw he… " Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"It's ok, Kara. You're great. Keeping breathing and tell us what happened next. What did Hank do to you?"

Kara shook her head. Her voice cracked. "It wasn't me."

"Jeremiah? What did he do?"

Kara shook her head trying to erase the flashbacks that attacked her. "He had the knife." Kara choked out. "He used it." Kara started to pant. "He…He…"

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's ok. You're safe. You're safe." Alex soothed rubbing her back. "I'm right here. You're safe. Take a deep breath, you're ok."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "He stabbed Jeremiah in the back. We were both carried away."

"Why not use your heat vision or ice breath?" Clark asked.

Kara couldn't answer. She hadn't even gotten to the worse part, and they were blaming her, angry at her for not saving Jeremiah.

"You know better than anyone the effect Kryptonite has on you guys. She was too weak to fight back." Alex said seeing the look on Kara's face. "It's not her fault. She was powerless."

"Go on, Kara it's ok. Where did they take you?" Maggie asked. "Where is their base?"

"I don't know."

"Kara, you can tell us the truth," Winn said. "It will help us locate them."

"I don't know," Kara said again this time louder. "I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a cell with Kryptonite bars and red sunlight above me."

"Where was Jeremiah?" Maggie asked.

"In the cell next to me," Kara answered.

"How did you escape?" Clark asked. "Without your powers, you'd never be able to break out of there."

"His cell was different than mine. The bars were regular medal, and there was no red sunlight." Kara added purposely ignoring his question.

"What did they do to you?" Maggie asked.

"They are scientists with a powerless alien in their grasp, what do you think they did to me?" Kara snapped. She sighed. "I'm sorry I just…I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Can you give us specifics?" Maggie asked.

"No," Kara answered stiffly. "Let's just say they turned me into High School science experiment.

"They dissected you?" Alex gasped.

Kara nodded. "Like that poor innocent frog in High School."

"Kara," Maggie started slowly. "What did they do to Jeremiah?"

And just like Kara pressed her lips together, her eyes went wide, and her entire body grew tense. She started to breathe heavy again, and she shook her head frenetically. She looked up hoping to see her mother, but instead, Jeremiah was in her place. "Tell them, Honey. It's ok. Just tell them."

"No. Stop, leave me alone." She said quickly.

"Kara, where is Jeremiah, what have they done to him? Is he alive? Is he dead? You've got to tell us." Winn said. "Help me find him. Tell me where he is."

"Tell him, Kara," Jeremiah said. "Tell them so they can come to find me."

"All we need is a location, an address, a street number, anything near or surrounding that area. Please." Winn said.

"Winn that's enough," Maggie said. "Give her a second."

"Tell them where we were. You know, when you left, you got a good view of where we were. You can tell them." Jeremiah said.

"I said no," Kara repeated. "Leave me alone. Please just stop. Leave me alone." She bowed her head and covered her ears with her hands as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Stop please, stop, stop, please. Leave me alone, please, leave me alone. Stop, please….Alex help." She whimpered.

"That's it. This is over." Alex said before Kara could even finish her sentence. "I told you this was a bad idea. Now it's over. She's done." Alex moved and knelt in front of Kara. "Hey, it's ok. It's over. You're safe. I'm right here. You're done. You don't have to answer any more questions."

"I just want to go home," Kara whispered.

"Ok, let's go. You can stay with me tonight if you want."

Kara nodded.

Together they both stood up and left the DEO.

* * *

As they arrived at Alex's apartment, Kara went over to the couch and sat down hugging a pillow to her chest. "Why did you do that to me?" she asked softly.

Alex sighed as she set the pizza box and bag of Potstickers on the table. "I thought it would help you."

"Help me what, lose faith in my friends?"

"No, the opposite. Gain faith in them. I was hoping it would help you feel comfortable enough to talk about Lillian and Hank. I was hoping it would help you feel comfortable enough to talk about Cadmus. I was hoping it would help you feel comfortable enough to talk about…" Alex stopped and sighed.

"Jeremiah," Kara asked softly.

"Yes, exactly," Alex answered with a nod.

Kara sighed and didn't speak.

Alex made their plates of pizza and potstickers and went to sit next to her on the couch.

Kara took her place and moved the pillow behind her. "Alex, did you ever think I'm trying to protect you? Did you ever think that maybe I'm not talking about Jeremiah because I'm protecting you from being hurt?"

"The thought has crossed my mind. But I really hope that's not the case, Kara. Not knowing is hurting me more than if I knew the truth. Even if it's bad." Alex answered honestly.

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep, shaky break. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard Lillian's voice in her head.

"Nobody is going to care about you once they find out what you did. When they learn the truth, they will hate you."

Kara closed her mouth and shook her head. "I can't, Alex. I'm sorry."

Alex sighed but smiled softly. "It's ok. When you're ready. Now you better eat up. I paid extra for more Potstickers and whoever finishes their plate first gets the rest, so you better get eating."

"Oh, it's on." Kara smiled and quickly started to eat her food.

Alex smiled as she watched Kara. She was happy Kara couldn't get indigestion from eating too fast. She couldn't help but wonder what stopped Kara from talking. She seemed like she was going to open up, and then she shut down again. Why? Alex shook the thought from her head and started to eat. Even if she ate fast, she'd never beat Kara.

* * *

Weeks went by, and things remained the same. Kara pretended that everything was fine and acted like nothing happened. She worked at Catco during the day and helped the DEO when she was needed. Jeremiah continued to visit her, but she had started ignoring him and pretending he wasn't there. Whenever someone mentioned Jeremiah she would shut down, it had become a reflex, she couldn't control it anymore. Alex had been amazing. She told the others not to mention Jeremiah around and not to ask or push for information on Cadmus. So they didn't. Kara couldn't have been happier that everyone was finally letting this go, at least that's what she thought.

Early one morning at the DEO Winn was working at his desk when he sighed softly. "Something bothering you Mr. Schott?" J'onn asked.

"I just don't understand how Jeremiah could just drop off the face of the earth. There is no sign or trace of him anywhere. The only person I can ask for help won't tell me anything. To be honest, I'm getting a little worried that Alex is only making the situation with Kara worse." Winn answered.

"Alex knows Kara best, Mr. Schott. It is not wise to question that." J'onn answered.

"Yeah, but Alex is babying her. I think it's time we give Kara some tough love and get her to talk about Jeremiah." Winn said.

"Even I know better than to question Alex when it comes to Kara," J'onn said sternly. "I would not recommend bringing this up to Alex or Kara. Alex said not to mention Jeremiah to Kara, and that's what we're going to do."

"But Sir, with all due respect, we won't be able to find Jeremiah without her. Don't you want to find him?" Winn said.

"Of course. When Kara is ready, she will share that information with us. Until then we do as Alex said and do not mention him."

Winn sighed. "Don't either of you see how bad this is for Kara? You and Alex are both the same. You're not helping her, you're hurting her."

"Excuse me?"

Winn froze. That was Alex's voice. She didn't sound happy.

"Alex, my favorite DEO agent. Have I mentioned how much I love your hair? It looks fantastic." Winn said quickly.

"You do good work here at the DEO, so I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that I'm harming my own sister. But be warned Winn, I will not give you a second chance. Nobody, I mean nobody gets to tell me how to help, Kara. Are we clear?" Alex asked standing in front of him with her face close to his.

"Yes, Ma'am." Winn choked out fearfully.

Alex looked to J'onn. "Have you seen Kara this morning?"

"Not yet. I thought she stayed the night with you." J'onn answered. "Maybe she went to Catco early."

"I've already called James, there is no sign of her. She wasn't there when I woke up this morning." Alex sighed.

"I'm right here, Alex."

Alex spun around to see Supergirl as she walked over to them. "Sorry, I had to grab some stuff back at my apartment."

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine. Anything going on that needs Supergirl?" She asked Winn.

Winn typed a few things on his computer. "Actually, yes. There is an apartment building on fire on 52nd street."

"I'm on it. Send Kal-El. Depending on how bad this is it might take both of us to put it out."

"Got it."

"Be careful, Kara," Alex said.

"Always am." Supergirl smiled and flew off.

* * *

She landed in front of the building with the entire thing engulfed in flames.

"What's the situation, Chief?" Supergirl asked.

"The smoke is too thick, we can't see anything. Once that fire reaches the main gas line this whole building is going to blow. There are still a few people left inside. We think one might be a child. Get them out first and then we will worry about putting it out."

"I'm on it." Supergirl scanned the building to where the people were. As soon as she saw them, she flew up to the top floor and into a window and over to them. "It's ok. You're safe. I'm here to help you."

"I told you, she'd come to save us, daddy." The little girl said.

Kara chuckled softly. "Listen, I'm going to need yours and your daddy's help. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I'm a big girl now."

"Ok. Let Daddy hold you and keep your face buried in his shoulder. DO not look up until I say so, ok?"

The nodded and her father lifted her up, and she buried her face into his shoulder. Kara looked to the father. He was in rough shape. "I'm going to carry you, I need you to keep your head down too, ok?"

The older man nodded and started coughing. Supergirl grabbed them both and flew out of the building and set them down. Paramedics came rushing over to check them out.

"Good work, Supergirl." the Fire Chief said. "I think that's everyone."

"Supergirl help!" Kara heard someone scream. It was coming from inside the building.

"Someone is still inside." Kara flew back inside. Even with her x-ray vision, she had a hard time seeing through the smoke. "Hello? Hello, anyone there."

"Help me, Supergirl, help me."

"Where are you?" Kara cried out.

"Kara get out of there, the place is going to blow!" Winn said through the intercom in her ear.

"I will, someone is still trapped in here," Kara said as she searched the rooms. "Hello? Hello!"

"Save me, please, help me!"

"Supergirl it's empty. Please get out of there." Alex begged.

"No, I hear someone crying for help," Kara said. "Hello, where are you?"

"In here! Kara hurry."

Kara ran into one of the bedrooms and gasped. Lying tied up on the bed was Jeremiah.

"Kara, help me, please." He begged.

"You're not real. I know it." Kara said.

"It's me. I'm real. Cadmus let me go. They tried to kill me, they tied me up in here and then set the place on fire. Help me please!"

"Jeremiah, is it really you?"

"Yes, please, Kara. help me!"

Kara ran over, and to her surprise, she couldn't break the chains. "No."

"Supergirl get out of there now!" She heard Winn yell at her.

"Kara please!" Alex begged."

"You have 3 seconds, and that place is going to blow!" Winn told her. "Get out now."

"I have to save him," Kara told them. She struggled to break the chains. Suddenly arms went around her waist, and she was pulled away. There was a loud explosion and the next thing Kara knew she was back in the DEO.

* * *

She looked over to see Superman. Anger burned inside of her. She shoved him away. "Why did you do that! I had to save him! I was about to save him! Why did you pull me away!" She cried out.

"Save who? Kara, there was nobody on that bed. You were just standing there pulling on the broken bed frame." Clark told her.

"Yes, he was! I saw him! He told me so! He was trapped on the bed! I had to save him!"

"Kara, there was nobody on the bed. That girl and her father were the last two." Winn said.

"I saw him!" Kara cried. "He was tied to the bed, and he was begging for my help!"

"Nobody was tied to the bed, Kara. I would have pulled you both out if there was." Clark said.

"No, I…I saw him. I know I did. He was there." Kara forced back tears. "I…I couldn't…I didn't save him. I didn't save him. He's…he's dead."

"Who, Kara? Who did you see?" Clark asked.

"Nobody." She choked out. "It doesn't matter, you guys don't believe me anyway."

With that, she flew away.

"Wait!" Clark cried.

"Stay here. I'll go after her." Alex said.

"I'll be faster," Clark said.

"She's not going to talk to you, Clark. She might not even talk to me. I have to try. Her walls are breaking, and I'm the only one who's ever seen her with them down."

With that, Alex took off.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Will Kara open up to Alex? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	7. Chapter 7 - Telling her Story

**A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

She arrived at Kara's apartment in record time. Her door was wide open, so she went inside.

"Kara, Kara, it's me." She looked around and found Kara on the floor by her bed. She was on her knees with this faraway look in her eyes.

Alex rushed over and knelt down in front of her. "Kara, hey, it's ok. You're safe. I'm here."

"He's dead." she choked out.

"Kara, hey, it's ok. You're safe." Alex said.

"It was him in the fire."

"Jeremiah?" Alex asked.

"I killed him!" she cried. "I killed him, it was me." Tears fell down her cheeks as she finally told Alex the truth. "He's dead. I know he's dead. Otherwise, we would have heard from him. They…they wanted to punish him. I…begged them to stop. I couldn't…I didn't save him. I didn't save him, he died. I killed him. I killed him!" she cried hysterically. She kept repeating "I killed him." over and over again as tears fell down her cheeks.

"He is not dead! He's NOT dead." Alex said sternly. "Kara, listen to me, he's NOT DEAD! HE IS ALIVE! I don't know how. I don't know where. But I know he's alive. I can feel it in my gut. Jeremiah is alive, and it's become of you. You saved him."

"I saved him?" she whimpered.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

Kara seemed to refocus as a flashback started to fade. "Alex…" she whispered.

"I'm here. It's ok. You're safe. I'm right here."

Kara collapsed into her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry. I tried. I really tried to save him."

"I could never hate you," Alex said. "You're my sister. I love you. No matter what. Jeremiah is alive. I don't know where he is. But I know he's alive."

"You…you're not mad?" Kara asked as she sat up.

"Not at you," Alex said and stroked her hair. "Never at you."

Kara sniffed softly. "I've been seeing him, Alex. I've been seeing Jeremiah's ghost. That's who I saw in the bed during the fire. He was tied to the bed and begging for help."

"What does he say to you?" Alex asked.

"He used to just try to convince me to tell you the truth about what happened to you. I never listened."

"Maybe now that you told me you won't see him anymore."

Kara just nodded.

"You ready to talk about it? All of it?" Alex asked gently.

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Alex took Kara's hands in her own. "I'm right here. You're safe."

Kara nodded. "You know most of it. Cadmus tested me like I was a high school science experiment. They made Jeremiah watch. I tried not to scream or cry because I knew it would make it worse for him. Sometimes I couldn't help it. They would taunt him, blame him, say I was suffering, and it was all his fault."

Kara bowed her head as the flashbacks started up again. "My last day there they finally finished with me and said they had what they wanted and I was done. They left me in my special cell right next to Da…Jeremiah's. They left us alone, and we got to talk a little. He apologized over and over again. Finally, I got him to believe it wasn't his fault. Then Lillian and Hank came into the room."

"What did they do to him?" Alex asked.

Kara sighed. "You sure you want to know? You won't like it."

"I have to know. Please tell me." Alex said.

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "They shot him."

Alex gasped.

"Then they taunted me. They said I could save him if I could reach him."

"I tried. But every time I leaned against the bars of my cell to reach him it burned me like acid." Kara said softly. "He was close but not close enough. They continued to taunt me and tell me I should hurry and I was running out of time. I did everything I could think of. I couldn't save him. He told me he loved me." Kara's voice cracked. "He told me not to blame myself, and then he passed out. Lillian went over to him and checked for a pulse. There was none. She blamed it all on me."

Alex sighed and shook her head. "I meant what I said. I can feel it in my gut that he's alive. I don't know where or how, but I feel it. How did you escape?"

"They let me go." Kara shrugged. "Lillian told me I was free to go, but she didn't think I would leave."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Once everyone finds out what you did to Jeremiah, how you just let him die and didn't save him, they won't love you anymore. Everyone will hate you and blame you for his death. They will see you for who you really are, a no good, harmful, dangerous, alien, who doesn't belong on this earth. Everyone you love will hate you so much that they will send you back here just to get rid of you. But be my guest, leave if you want to take that chance." Kara cited with a faraway look in her eyes.

"That's why you've been so terrified of telling us the truth?" Alex sighed. "You thought we'd blame you. You thought we'd be mad at you."

Kara nodded.

"Kara, what happened to Dad is not your fault. You are not to be blamed for what happened. We are going to find him, and we're going to save him."

"I believe you." Kara nodded.

"Good. Can I ask you one more question?"

Kara nodded.

"Why have you stopped calling him, Dad. You used to call him Dad and now you're calling him Jeremiah again."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I don't deserve to call him Dad. Not after everything I did to him."

Alex sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Kara. You have to believe me when I tell you that."

"I can't. Alex. Alive or not I hurt Jeremiah."

"How?"

"I told you. I tried not to scream or cry when they were testing me because I knew it would upset him, but I couldn't help it. I screamed and cried and begged for them to stop. They never listened."

"Kara, that is not your fault. Dad wouldn't want you to blame yourself for that. Lillian and Hank are the ones to blame. You and dad are innocent."

Kara just sighed. "I'm just not ready, Alex."

"It's ok. I was just curious."

"Any other questions?" Kara asked.

"Just one. Where were you when you left? Why did you go to Clark's house?"

Kara shrugged. "I'm not sure of my location. It was an abandoned warehouse, surrounded by lots of trees. When I had my strength back, and I flew up into the sky, I could see Clark's house. I was still weak and tired, so I went there because it was closer. Also because…I was hoping he'd be more forgiving when he found out what I did."

"You told him?"

"I was going too. Then I chickened out. Alex, you're the only person who knows. I really need it to stay that way."

"Your secret is safe with me. But, just so you know, nobody is going to hate you when you tell them."

"I thought that too." Kara sighed. "You saw how Clark reacted when I told him that Jeremiah was stabbed. He automatically blamed me for not being able to save him. When he finds out the truth…" Kara shook her head. "He can't find out the truth."

"He won't hear it from me. I promise."

Kara smiled. "Thanks, Alex."

They shared a hug. When they pulled away, Alex took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Finding Jeremiah." She dialed a number and put the phone to her hear. "Winn, I got a location on Jeremiah. Check all the abandon warehouses near the Metropolis area. Call me when you finding something."

Kara could hear when asking where she got the location from. Alex looked to her, and Kara just looked at her with a frown. Alex grabbed her hand and smiled. "I would tell you, Winn. But you don't support the way I'm helping Kara so you wouldn't approve. I can't tell you." With that, she hung up.

Kara giggled. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, Just making him squirm a little," Alex smirked. "Nobody, I mean nobody, ever tells me how to take care of you."

"Winn did?" Kara asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, that's not good." Kara gasped. "Even I know not to tell you how to take care of me."

Alex laughed. "Exactly. Winn has learned his lesson now."

"Yeah." Kara laughed. "He also learned he's going to have to start bringing a change of pants to the DEO with him."

Alex laughed. "Ok, I'm not that bad."

Kara just stared at her. "He's terrified of you."

"Good. He should be. You all should be." Alex gave an evil laugh and then knocked Kara down onto her back and started to tickle her.

"Alex no!" Kara giggled. She squirmed around on the floor trying to push Alex away. "Stop it, Alex!"

Alex gave another evil laugh. "Never!"

Kara continued to giggle and squirm. The truth was out now. Maybe things would start to get better.

* * *

Later that evening the two sisters sat watching a movie together. Kara noticed something out of the corner of her eye and looked over. It was Jeremiah. She looked to Alex who was focused on the movie. She looked back, and Jeremiah was still there.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." She got up and walked away.

She locked herself in the bathroom and Jeremiah was with her. "Why are you still here? I told Alex the truth."

"Yes, you did. I'm very proud of you. Now, you have to tell the others."

"Why you're alive, aren't you. We're going to find you alive, and then it would be pointless to tell the others."

Jeremiah sighed. "Kara, Alex is in denial. Ok, she doesn't want to admit it, but it's true. I'm dead. You killed me."

Kara flinched. "It wasn't my fault."

"You still didn't save me. They gave you a chance, and you failed me. So now I'm dead. You have to tell the others."

"No, I can't. I won't."

"Kara, I'm your father you are supposed to do what I say," Jeremiah said.

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Kara Danvers!" Jeremiah growled. "You will listen and do as I say or you will be punished."

"You're a ghost. You can't hurt me."

Jeremiah just smirked at her and seconds later Kara felt a burning pain run down her leg. She let out a loud cry, as she fell to the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Kara? Kara! Are you ok?" Alex called from outside the door. "I heard you scream."

"I'm fine." Kara choked out. She carefully stood and glared at Jeremiah. "I don't know who you are or how I'm seeing you, but you are not Jeremiah. Jeremiah would never hurt me." She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again. Jeremiah was gone.

Sighing in relief Kara turned and opened the door. "Hey, I'm fine. Sorry to scare you."

"Why did you scream?"

"I thought I saw a Spider. False alarm."

Kara walked passed Alex leaving Alex confused.

* * *

The next morning Alex and Kara went into the DEO together.

"Winn, have you found anything?" Alex asked the first thing.

"No." Winn sighed. "There are a million warehouses in that area, but they are all abandoned. There are no signs of human life or kryptonite heat signatures. Nothing. It's another dead end."

Kara sighed. There was no sign of human life. Jeremiah could still be in there. He wasn't alive anyway.

"Keep looking. We're going to find him." Alex ordered.

"No they won't," Jeremiah said.

Kara sighed as she noticed him standing there.

"Tell them, Kara. Tell them to stop searching and that I'm dead. They aren't going to find me." Jeremiah told her. "Tell them you killed me."

"I have to get to Catco. Snapper is a pain in the butt when I'm late. Let me know if you need anything." Kara said. She went to walk away when she felt that burning pain in her leg again. She cried out and dropped to her knees.

"Kara!" Alex rushed over and knelt down by Kara. "What happened, are you ok?"

Kara quickly stood up, Jeremiah was gone. "I'm fine. Just a cramp."

"Our muscles don't cramp," Clark said. "What really happened to you?"

"Your muscles weren't cut open with a Kryptonite knife and looked at under a microscope, were they?" Kara snapped. "I got a cramp. It happens. I'm fine."

She flew off in a flash. Alex sighed. "Keep looking Winn, expand the search a little more. We're going to find Jeremiah. We have to."

"Aren't you going after her?" Clark asked.

"No. She's upset. She needs to be alone right now. I'll talk to her later."

"Alex, there is something wrong with her leg. Our muscles do not cramp up. Even if they are injured, the yellow sun would have healed her." Clark said.

"I know, but Kara isn't going to tell us what's going on until she is ready. There is no point in making her more upset. Now, let's get back to work on finding my dad.

"Where are you getting this information anyway?" Winn asked.

"Kara, actually. She told me last night." Alex smiled. "Guess I do know how to take care of my sister."

"Well I checked the location she gave you. There is nothing and nobody there."

"Keep looking. Kara would not lie to me. I trust her."

Winn said nothing and turned back to the computer and typed away.

* * *

A few hours later Alex was doing some training when her phone rang. She grabbed it and answered it. "Angel Danvers."

"It's James, you need to get to Catco, right away."

Without waiting to hear why Alex left and rushed over to Catco.

She arrived and went to James's office. Kara was laying on the couch, tear stains on her cheeks and more welling up in her eyes.

"What happened?" Alex asked and rushed to Kara's side.

"We don't know. Lena came to get Kara for lunch. The next thing we know Kara is on the floor screaming in pain and grabbing her leg. Seconds later she was fine and stood up. She and Lena made it to the elevator before it happened again. Now it's like it's not stopping. Kara can't even stand." James said.

"I'm fine," Kara said but her voice betrayed it, and it came out as a whimper.

Alex noticed Kara staring off into the distance. "James, can I talk to Kara, alone?"

"Of course." James left the room.

Alex moved and sat at Kara's side. "Is he here right now?"

Kara just nodded. "Was he at the DEO when you had the pain?"

Kara nodded.

"It doesn't make sense." Alex sighed. "Dad would never do this to you. "He'd never hurt you."

Kara sniffed. "He's been really mean lately. At first, he was nice and loving and kept encouraging me to tell you what happened so you guys can find him. Now all of a sudden he wants me to tell everyone to stop looking because you won't find anything. Now, when I tell him no, it's like my leg is on fire."

"I don't understand I scanned you when you first came home. I didn't see anything."

"Maybe it's a mental thing. I feel so guilty that my body is punishing me?"

"I don't think that's how it works. Let's get you back to the DEO and see what's going on. Can you walk?"

Kara nodded and carefully sat up. "I think so."

Alex helped her up, and they made their way back to the DEO.

* * *

As they entered the DEO Alex cried out to the others. "Winn, J'onn, Clark, I need help."

Kara limping as she leaned on Alex's shoulder. They all rushed over.

"What's going on?" J'onn asked.

"That cramp Kara had earlier, it wasn't a cramp. Something more serious is going on here. We need to find out what it is. Will, you set up a room?"

"I'm on it," Winn said.

He rushed off.

"I knew it wasn't a cramp." Clark sighed. "Kara, do you have any idea why this is happening?"

"No," Kara answered. "I wasn't doing anything. Lena came to get me for lunch."

"Lena, as in Lena Luthor?" Clark asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, that answers that," Clark said.

"No." Kara groaned. "Clark, it wasn't Lena. She's my friend."

"She's a Luthor," Clark said right back. "Lex was my friend at one point too."

"It wasn't her!" Kara cried out. "I know it wasn't her!"

"Who was it?" Clark asked.

"Nobody I…" Kara was cut off by the pain in her leg. She cried out and dropped to her knees. "Alex!" she choked out.

"It's ok. I'm right here." Alex said kneeling by her side. "I'm right here. It's ok."

"It hurts." she choked out.

"I know. I know. It's ok." Alex said.

"I told you, you should have listened to me, Kara."

Kara groaned as she heard Jeremiah's voice. "Go away, please go away."

"Who?" Clark asked.

"Is he here?" Alex asked.

Kara nodded.

"Who? Who is here?" Clark asked.

"Nobody…" Kara cried out again grabbing her leg as tears filled her eyes.

"What is going on?" Alex cried out.

"Maybe I can answer that."

Everyone turned to the center of the steps and saw Lillian Luther standing there.

All the DEO agents drew their weapon ready to fire.

"Hold fire!" Alex called. "She knows what's happening to Kara. We have to let her talk."

"Superman, what an unpleasant surprise," Lillian said.

"What are you doing to Kara?" Clark growled.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything. Jeremiah is doing everything."

"Liar. Jeremiah would never hurt Kara, ever!" Alex said.

"Oh but you see Kara has been an evil little alien, and all bad aliens need to be punished."

Suddenly Kara cried out in pain away. "Stop it!" she growled.

"I can't. Not until you do as Jeremiah has ordered." Lillian smirked.

"What is she talking about?" Clark asked.

"Kara has been keeping a secret from you all. A huge secret."

"Shut up, before I melt your face off," Kara growled.

"Go ahead. But then you'll never walk again.."

Kara screamed as the pain hit her once more.

"What are you doing to my sister!" Alex growled.

"How did you even get in here? Nobody knows about this." J'onn said.

"Oh, I know all of Kara's most visited spots. She told me."

"I never told you anything," Kara growled. "No matter what you did to me."

"I know. Which is why I had to come up with a plan B." Lillian said.

"What does that mean?" Clark asked.

Lillian pulled a small remote from her pocket. She pressed one button and then Kara gasped. Jeremiah was in front of her, but this time he was different. He was beaten and bloody. He was bleeding from where Lillian had shot him.

"Help me, Kara," Jeremiah said. "Help me please."

Kara noticed Lillian speaking into the little remote, but the words were coming from Jeremiah's mouth.

"Stop it!" Kara growled.

Lillian pressed the button again, and Jeremiah changed to his usual look. "Tell the others, Kara. Tell them your big secret. Tell them what you did to me."

"No," Kara growled.

"Are you seeing him?" Alex asked.

Kara nodded. "Yes. He's here."

"So you're the reason she's been seeing Jeremiah," Alex said. "That doesn't make sense. Jeremiah encouraged Kara to tell us the truth. Why would you want that?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd be a little angrier at her. Maybe even hate her when she told you. Then Jeremiah would convince Kara to come back to us. Since you didn't Jeremiah tried to get her to tell everyone else. She still refused so I had to provide a little motivation."

"Wait, I'm confused. Why would Alex hate Kara? I don't think that's possible." Winn said.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know." Lillian smirked.

"Know what?" Clark asked.

"Nothing. Don't listen to her. She's just messing with Kara's head." Alex said. "Kara didn't do anything wrong."

"Dear Alex, always in denial," Lillian said. "She just doesn't want to believe it, because she knows deep down she'd never forgive Kara for killing her own father."

"What!" Winn, Clark, and J'onn shouted.

* * *

 **A/N The truth is out. What will happen now? What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	8. Chapter 8 - The New Plan

**A/N This two weeks went by faster than I excepted. I know it's late and I'm really sorry about that. But here it is the full chapter to Good Jeremiah.**

 **A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

"Dear Alex, always in denial." Lillian said. "She just doesn't want to believe it, because she knows deep down she'd never forgive Kara for killing her own father."

"What!" Winn, Clark, and J'onn shouted.

"She's lying. Kara told me the whole story. Lillian hurt dad, not Kara." Alex said as Kara just looked away.

"Fine, don't believe me. But if Kara admits it, you have to believe her. Say it, Kara. Tell them the truth."

"No." Kara glared. "I didn't do anything to, Jeremiah. You did."

"Tell them…" Lillian said and pressed a different button on her remote. Kara screamed grabbing her leg again. "Or my finger doesn't leave this button."

"No!" Kara cried. "I didn't do it." She screamed as tears filled her eyes as the pain got worse and worse. "Stop it!"

"Not until you tell them what you know." Lillian said.

"FIne!" Kara screamed. "I killed Jeremiah! Jeremiah is dead because of me! He's dead! I killed him! "I killed him!" she cried. "I killed him, it was me." Tears fell down her cheeks as she finally told everyone the truth. "He's dead. I know he's dead. They…they wanted to punish him. I…begged them to stop. I couldn't…I didn't save him. I didn't save him, he died. I killed him. I killed him!" she cried hysterically. She kept repeating "I killed him." over and over again as tear fell down her cheeks.

"Kara didn't kill anyone" Alex said hugging Kara close. "Lillian and Hank brainwashed her to believe she did. But it's not her fault."

"Kara is incapable of killing anyone." Clark said. "You on the other hand…" Clark stood up anger in his eyes.

"Careful." Lillian said. She pressed the button on the remote and Kara screamed.

Clark growled. His eyes grew red.

"If this get touched by heat or ice it will go onto an automatic timer. Every couple minutes it will go off." Lillian said.

"How are you evening doing this!?" Alex growled. "What did you do to her?"

"Like I said, she didn't tell me anything so I had to come up with a plan B. During one of our test I planted something into Kara's leg before letting her leg heal."

"I scanned her body, there was nothing." Alex said.

"Of course. I didn't want you to find it until it was time."

"What is it?" Winn asked.

"Funny you should ask. I actually got the idea from your father. His favorite toy was a yo-yo. Is that correct? With knives that popped out?"

"You're sick." Winn growled.

"No, that still doesn't make sense." Clark said. "Her bones would break the knives."

"Not if those knives were made of kryptonite, every time I push this button the knives pop out and a little kryptonite is injected into her blood stream."

"You're monster." Alex growled.

"This little toy also has a tracking device so I can see where Kara goes at all times. That's why I felt the need to use it today. I do not want you anywhere near my daughter. I certainly don't want you to take her out to lunch. Anywhere Kara has gone since she has returned I've seen and I now have the location of, thanks to my little toy."

"We're going to remove it." Alex said.

"How? You don't know where it is. Not to mention the only way to cut open her skin is with a kryptonite knife. If I remember correctly, Kara is terrified of kryptonite now."

"Think of this as a present, one that keeps on giving." Before anyone could react Lillian was gone.

Everyone looked to Kara knowing they'd have to remove the device in her leg.

Kara saw the look in everyone's eyes and she panicked. Lillian was right about one thing, kryptonite knives terrified her and she wasn't about to let anyone touch her with one again. She quickly let the heat build up behind her eyes. "Stay away, I'll do it."

"Hey, easy. Nobody is going to touch you. I won't let them." Alex said from next to her rubbing her back.

"Help me." Kara mouth not wanting anyone else to hear it.

Alex stood up and moved in front of Kara. "Stand down!" She ordered. "If any of you takes one more step toward Kara I will hurt you."

"Agent Danvers is right, everyone stand down right now." J'onn ordered. "From now on any orders involving Supergirl given by Agent Danvers are to be obeyed right away."

Everyone backed away and Kara let her eyes go back to normal. Alex turned and knelt down in front of Kara. "Listen, we do have to get it out of you. Other wise Lillian will keep using it."

"No. No, kryptonite knives. Alex, no."

"We won't. I have another idea on how to remove it without using one. Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone else, why?"

"If we put you under a red sun lamp, it will weaken your powers and your skin will become soft like a humans. Then we will be able to cut you open and remove the device."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She didn't like either of those options, but they were right. The device had to be removed. "I want you to do it, only you."

Alex nodded. "I'll need some help but I promise I'll be the only who touches you."

"We still have one problem." Winn said. "Our scanner couldn't pick up it's location. How are we going to remove it?"

"Our scanner may not have been able to find it. But maybe Superman can." Alex said looking to Clark.

Clark looked to Kara who nodded. "Do it, Ka…Superman."

Clark walked over to Kara and knelt down beside her. He focused on her leg x-raying it.

"Give me a pen!" he ordered quickly.

A pen was placed into his hand and he drew a small X on Kara's leg right below her knee. "Lillian was literally cutting you off at the knees." Clark shook his head and stood up. "There."

"Thank you." Kara whispered.

"Kara don't do this." Kara jumped and turned to the voice. It was Jeremiah. "Kara, please. If you do this I can't communicate with you anymore. You won't be able to see me anymore."

"You're not real." Kara said. "You're all part of Lillian's mind games."

"That doesn't mean you aren't secretly enjoying seeing me all the time and talking to me. If you remove the device you'll never see me again. Don't forget, I'm dead, thanks to you. Do you really want to get rid of me a second time? I thought you were one of the good aliens?"

"Stop. I…I am." Kara said quickly.

"Then prove it. Leave the device alone."

"I…it hurts me."

"Only when you misbehave. If you're a good little girl and listen to your daddy it won't hurt you."

"Oh. But…"

"Kara, listen to me." Alex said from in front of her. "He's not real. He's not really Jeremiah. You and I both know Jeremiah would want that thing removed as soon as possible."

"I can't kill him a second time." Kara sighed.

"You didn't kill him the first time. Removing that device will only hurt Lillian. Not dad."

"Dad's already dead, this device is helping him communicate with me. If I get rid of the device it's like killing him all over again."

"He's not dead, Kara. I feel it in my gut. You need to remove the device. So you can help us find him."

"If Alex is right, removing the device will only make Lillian angry. Who is she going to take her anger out on?" Jeremiah said. "Don't let her hurt me, Kara, please."

Kara covered her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut. "No, you're not real. You're not real. Leave me alone, you're not real." Kara's breathing picked up as she shook her head.

Suddenly strong hands removed her hands away from her ears and a soft voice whispered Krytonian words to her. She recognized the words almost instantly started to calm down. She kept her eyes closed, but not squeezed together. "Kal - El. She whispered.

"I'm right here. You're safe." he whispered back. "I believe Alex over Lillian any day. If Alex says you didn't kill Jeremiah I believe her. You're not capable of killing anyone. Alex is right too, Jeremiah would want that device removed right away. You and I both know it."

Kara's breathing returned to normal and when she opened her eyes Jeremiah was gone. "Thank you."

"Are you ok?"

"Better now."

Kara nodded.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"It's a lullaby." Clark explained. "Kara's dad, my Uncle, made it up whenever Kara or I had trouble sleeping. Kara taught it to me the last time I was here."

"You weren't singing." Alex said.

"Krypton, wasn't really known for singing. Very few people had the ability to sing on Krypton. The lullaby was more recited softly and quietly rather than sung, but lullaby is the only word used to describe it here on Earth."

Kara nodded. "Whenever I'd have a bad dream or feel sick, or whatever it was my dad would sing it to me and I'd feel better. I can't believe you remembered that."

Clark just smiled gently. "I remember everything you tell me."

Kara nodded and carefully stood up. "Let's do this. The sooner we get this device out of my leg the faster we can go find the real Jeremiah."

"Yes! That's the Supergirl we all know and love." Clark smiled.

Kara chuckled and blushed. "Let's also do this before I change my mind and chicken out."

Everyone laughed and headed into the room.

Kara climbed onto the bed and laid down. Winn brought over a large red sun lamp and set it up above Kara. "Now we just have to wait."

"Wait to be weak, sounds fun." Kara mumbled. She could already feel herself growing weak. She didn't like it. As she looked around the room she became more nervous. Alex was getting everything ready, J'ohnn was assisting her. Clark was back outside, needing to be away from the red sun in case of an emergency. Winn had gone back out with him and she wasn't sure where Mon-El was. So now it was just Alex, J'onn and a bunch of people in white coats. She knew them all. She had worked with them before but right now she was terrified. This was starting to feel way too much like she was back in Cadmus. Her heart started to beat faster and she started to breath heavier. "Al…Alex." she gasped out. "W-wait. St-stop!"

Alex stopped what she was working on and turned to her sister. She could easily see the beginning signs of a panic attack. She used to have them all the time when she had first came to earth. So Alex knew exactly what to do. She went over to Kara and took her hands. They were already starting to feel softer. "Hey, it's ok. I'm right here. You're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"No, they…they will. The white coats… they always hurt me."

Alex understood right away and nodded. "Don't worry. I'll handle this."

Alex went over to the others in the room. Kara watched as the white coats were taken away and instead everyone put on bright hot pink lab coats, even J'ohnn. Alex went back over to her. "See, not so scary anymore. Between you and me I think hot pink is J;onn's color."

Kara giggled and looked over at J'onn. She had seen him as Hank Henshaw a million times before but for some reason, now it terrified of her. Even if he had on bright pink lab coat. "Alex, one more thing. I can't…I just… I don't wait to…"

Alex smiled gently. "Don't worry, J'onn is helping me set up and then he's going to leave. We both knew it'd be hard seeing Hank Henshaw without your powers with everything you've been through. He's not hurt or upset or anything."

Kara let out a breath of relief.

"Relax, Kar, I'm right here. I'm not going to let anyone do anything to hurt you or take advantage of you without your powers. As soon as I remove the device the sunlamps will turn on and the red sun lamp will be removed."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. Alex gently touched Kara's leg. "Your skin feels soft enough. I can try and give you an injection to numb the area. There is a chance it won't work."

"Is it green?" Kara asked.

"No. I think it's a clear liquid." Alex answered. She didn't need to ask why, she had a good feeling she already knew the answer.

Kara nodded. "It's worth a try."

Alex stood up and went to grab the needle and then she returned. "You've never had a shot before, so I'm going to warn you now. You'll feel a small pinch for a second but then it's over."

Kara just nodded. She hissed softly as Alex injected her but then it was over.

"That should help with the pain when we cut you open."

Kara just nodded. The term "cut you open" made her really nervous.

"I promise this will be over before you know it. You trust me, right?" Alex asked.

"More than anyone else on this planet." Kara nodded.

"Ok, then trust me. This is going to be just fine. It will be done so fast you won't even realize it happened."

Kara just nodded. "I trust you."

"Good, cause we're ready." Alex smiled.

"Oh…" Kara replied.

Everyone walked out except for one other medic and Alex. The other medic walked over to Alex.

"Kara, this is Susan Smith, you've been treated by her many times before. You know she won't hurt you." Alex said.

Kara nodded. "Hi Susan."

"Don't worry, Kara. This is going to be over before you know." Susan smiled.

"Let's just get this over with before I change my mind." Kara sighed.

Alex took the scalpel and moved it toward Kara's knee.

"Wait!" Kara shrieked. She yanked her leg away as fast as she could.

"Hey, easy, it's ok." Alex said gently. "You're safe. I'm right here."

Kara started to pant. "I...I changed my..my mind."

"Breathe, breathe. I'm right here." Alex said.

Kara shook her head. "Don't. Please, don't. I...I need the sun..."

"Kara..."

"Hey, need a hand?" A voice cut Alex off.

Everyone turned to the door and Mon-El was standing there.

"Mon-El." Kara cried.

"Mon-El your timing couldn't be better. Could you go stand by Kara's head and try to keep her calm." Alex said. "We need to remove this device from her leg before it gets worse."

"Of course." Mon-El went over to Kara and knelt down so he was eye level with her. He started stroking her hair. "Hey, Hey, you, it's ok. Take a deep breath. I'm right here. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kara slowly relaxed as she lowered her leg.

"That's better. You're doing great." Alex said.

"Thanks, I'm trying my best." Mon-El said.

"I was talking to Kara." Alex said.

Kara giggled softly.

"Right, I...I knew that." Mon-El said.

"Hang in there, Supergirl. We're almost done." Alex said.

Kara nodded and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She focused on Mon-El and let Alex do what she needed to do.

After a few minutes Alex pulled the device from her leg. "Got it. We're done." She quickly switched the lights and watched as Kara's leg began to heal.

Kara let out a sigh of relief as she felt herself getting stronger again.

"What happens now?" Mon-El asked. "What are you going to do with that thing."

"Get rid of it." Alex said. "We don't want this to fall into the wrong hands."

"Wait!"

Everyone looked to the door to see Winn. "Don't get rid of it just yet."

"Why would we wait?" Alex asked. "This could kill Kara?"

"I know, but it has a tracker on it somewhere." Winn explained "Which means I can see every location that device has been to. If I can track far enough I might be able to see where it came from. If I can do that..."

"You can find our dad." Alex finished for him.

"Exactly." Winn nodded.

Alex handed the device to Winn. "As soon as your done though destroy it."

"I will." Winn turned and walked away.

Alex went over to Kara. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Do you really think Winn will be able to find Jeremiah?" Kara asked.

"I hope so. I really hope so."

Kara sighed. "Everyone knows what I did."

"Wait, I don't. What did you do?" Mon-El asked.

"She didn't do anything." Alex answered for her. "Lillian has her brain washed into believing she did something bad, but it's not true."

Kara just sighed and looked away from them both. Alex was still in denial. It was only a matter of time before reality set in and Alex began to hate her. They all would. "I'm going to stay in here." Kara said. "I don't feel ready to go out there, yet."

"Don't worry. Just rest. You're safe now." Alex said. "I'm going to head out and see if Winn needs help. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be ok with Mon-El."

Alex just nodded and headed back out.

Mon-El moved to her bed side sitting down on the bed. "So can you please tell me why you needed surgery?"

Kara sighed. "Lillian and Hank put a device in my leg that injected kryptonite into my blood stream with the push of a button. It was also tracking everywhere I went so now they have the location of the DEO and where I live." Kara said. "So we had to take it out."

"Oh my gosh, that's awful!" Mon-El sighed.

"Alex removed it. I'm fine now." Kara told him.

Mon-El shook his head. "No, you're not. You've been telling everyone that since you came back. I don't believe it, not for a second."

"It's the truth." Kara said. "If you don't believe me that's your choice. Now if you'll excuse me I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap." She rolled onto her side facing away from him. As soon as they found Jeremiah's body everyone would know the truth. They would realize she killed him and hate her forever. Then...they'd send her right back to Cadmus. There was a part of her that really wanted Jeremiah to be found, The other part of her was terrified of finding out what shape he would be in when they did. Jeremiah was dead, she had killed him...right

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	9. Chapter 9 - Crazy or not Crazy?

**A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Just a quick note that I haven't finished the entire Smallville series so I may get some facts wrong about Chloe and Lana. Please, NO spoilers. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

There was a part of her that really wanted Jeremiah to be found, The other part of her was terrified of finding out what shape he would be in when they did. Jeremiah was dead, she had killed him...right?

She heard Mon-El sigh and then walk out of the room.

"What did you do to her?" Mon-El asked.

"Excuse me? You might want to rephrase that." Alex warned.

"Whatever you just did has made her more closed off and shut down than before."

Alex marched over to him with a glare. "I just saved her life and her sanity. That device was not only breaking her bones, but it was causing her to see Jeremiah. This Jeremiah was taunting her, harassing her, making her feel guilty for not saving him. So whatever is going on with Kara now, it not because of me."

"Well..." Mon-El paused trying to come up with a good argument, but he couldn't. He couldn't blame Alex anymore than he could blame himself. The truth was it was Cadmus's fault. Not theirs. He sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right."

Alex sighed too. "I wish I knew what happened to her, Mon-El. Then I could at least help her. But she's shutting me out too."

"But why, what did she do that is making her so scared of us?"

"She didn't do anything. That's the problem. Cadmus brained washed her into believing she did something horrible, so unforgivable that we're going to send her right back to them. But the truth is, she didn't do anything wrong."

"What does she think she did?"

"Lillian has forced her to believe that murdered our father."

Mon-El gasped. "No. Kara thinks she killed Jeremiah? Why? How?"

"I'm not answering that question. That's her story to tell. Now, will you please go back in and sit with her. I don't want her to be alone."

"She's taking a nap. She doesn't want to talk to me."

Alex sighed knowing "nap" really just meant she was going to pretend to be, so no one bothered her. "Ok, you stay here and help Winn if he needs it. I'll check on Kara."

Mon-El nodded. Alex headed back to Kara's room.

* * *

Alex walked in to see Kara laying on her side just staring into space. "Hey." She said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Kara answered without even looking up.

"Everyone is asking about you. They'd like to see you."

"Yeah, so they can yell at me," Kara answered softly. "I think I'll pass."

"Nobody is going to yell at you." Alex sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Even if you're right and dad is...gone...that doesn't make it your fault. You're not the one who pulled the trigger."

"I'm the one who is bulletproof. I should have jumped in front of him or caught the bullet with my hand like I always do." Kara argued.

"Kara, you were in a kryptonite cell with red sun lamps above you. How do you expect to catch a speeding bullet? Even if you had gotten to dad in time, you'd be shot and possibly killed. You're human around the red sun."

"You're in denial Alex. I know as soon as you find Jeremiah's body you'll be angry with me. Everyone will. Then you'll send me back to Cadmus."

Alex sighed and went over, kneeling down to Kara's height, so they were eye level. "You listen to me, and you listen to me good. There is nothing in this world that you could ever do that would make me send you to Cadmus. Kara, you are my sister. I love you. I would never send you to Cadmus as punishment. I might send you there on a case to help destroy them, but I'd never send you there forever."

Kara sat up. "Promise?"

"I promise."

They shared a hug and pulled away.

"Do you also promise to not let the others send me back?"

"I promise. But nobody wants to send you to Cadmus."

"You don't know that. Until I know for sure, I'm staying in here."

"Kara, nobody is angry with you. Nobody blames you."

Kara just sighed. She shook her head. "You heard Clark when I came to give my statement. He was upset that I didn't save Jeremiah before we were grabbed."

"I don't know why you keep bringing that up. That never happened." Alex told her.

"Yes, it did. Then you told him that he should know better than anyone the effect kryptonite has us on." Kara nodded. That had happened...hadn't it?

"Kara, I don't know what you're talking about. That never happened. Is this like that dream you had, where I killed you?"

"No, it wasn't a dream. It really happened. I...I'm sure of it."

"All that happened that day was Maggie asking you questions. You got upset, and I took you home."

"Yeah and Clark blaming J'onn for Cadmus having kryptonite."

"That didn't happen either. Where are you getting this from?" Alex asked. Had she been hallucinating even before Jeremiah appeared to her? "Kara, what did they do to you."

"Nothing, Alex, I'm not crazy. It really happened."

"I didn't say you were." Alex defended quickly. "I don't think you're crazy. Maybe a little confused but I know you're not crazy."

"Yes, you do. You think I'm crazy!" Kara cried out. "You're not going to send me to Cadmus, you're going to send me a hospital for crazy people."

"What? Kara, I'd never do that to you. Where is all this coming from?"

"It's the truth. I have to get out of here before that happens."

"Kara wait don..."

But it was too late, Kara was up and out of the DEO before Alex could finish her sentence. She sighed and walked into the main room.

"What just happened?" Clark asked. "She just flew out of here in record time."

"I have no idea." Alex sighed. "I'm officially out of ideas. I don't think Jeremiah was the only thing she was hallucinating."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"She kept saying all this stuff about you being angry at her for not defending Jeremiah when they were first taken and then getting mad at J'onn for allowing Cadmus to have kryptonite in the first place. When I told her none of that happened, it was like a switch went off. She thought I was calling her crazy and that I was going to send her to a mental hospital. Then she flew off before I could explain further."

Clark got this look on his face like he just realized something.

"What?" Alex asked. "What's that face for?"

"I think I might know what's wrong with Kara. Do you trust me?"

Alex chuckled. "At the moment I don't trust anyone with Kara."

"Well, I'm not saying anything until I know for sure what's going on. To do that I need to call in some favors. So I'm going to ask again, do you trust me?"

Alex inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, yes I trust you. Just help my sister. Please."

Clark nodded. In a flash, he was gone too. He landed just outside Kara's apartment in his regular clothes. He took out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Chloe it's me, listen I need you and Lana to get to National City right away."

* * *

Chloe and Lana got to National City in record time.

"Clark, we got here as fast as we could. What's the big emergency?" Chloe asked.

"Do you guys remember when I was under Silver Kryptonite?" Clark asked.

"Of course, it's hard to forget. You assumed we were all out to get you and we thought you were crazy. You nearly killed Lana." Chloe answered.

"But before that Lana was the one person I trusted, right? She was the one person I opened up to?"

Lana nodded. "You told me you were scared everyone was going to expose your secret."

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Chloe asked. "What's going on?"

"You know what happened to my cousin Kara, right? Cadmus took her."

"Yeah, it's awful," Lana said. "I tried so hard to get Lex to shut it down before it could start, but I guess he lied about it."

"Among other things..." Clark flinched. "Anyway, I think Kara has been affected by silver kryptonite. She doesn't trust me and won't let me near her. So I need you two to go talk to her. See if you can find out anything."

"You do realize she might not even talk to us, right?" Lana asked. "Even you came to a point where you didn't trust anyone, including me."

"Yeah, but she hasn't seen us in a while. She doesn't know we know anything about what happened to her. Clark is right, we might be the best chance Clark has to find out what's going on with her. We will do our best Clark."

"Great, thank you both so much. "She on the 6th-floor apartment number A6."

Both girls nodded and headed on up the stairs.

"This better work or Alex is going to kill me." Clark sighed. Just then his phone rang. He quickly answered it. "Winn, what's going on?"

"Are you with Kara?" Winn asked on the other end.

"No, not technically," Clark answered slowly.

"Are you anywhere she could hear this conversation right now?"

"No."

"Good. The device worked. We found Jeremiah."

"Text me the address, I'm on my way." Clark hung up and looked around. He threw his glasses onto the floor and ripped opened his shirt.

* * *

Kara was sitting on her couch with a cup of tea in her hands. She wasn't crazy. Everything she says happened actually happened. She was sure of it. Alex was just trying to confuse her. Alex was supposed to be on her side. Now she wasn't. She had to come up with a plan. The truth was out, everyone knew what she did, it was only a matter of time before...A knock at the door threw her from her thought.

She x-rayed the door, shocked by who was at the other end. Setting her coffee mug on the table she stood and answered the door.

"CHLOE! LANA!" She squealed. "It's so good to see you guys!" She hugged them both tightly and invited them inside.

"What are you guys doing here? I just made some tea, would you like some?" Kara asked.

"It's been a while we thought we'd drop in and say hi," Chloe answered.

"No thanks on the tea," Lana said. "We'd rather hear about what's been going on with you."

The all went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Clark tells us you have a new man in your life," Chloe said. "Tell us about him."

"Mon-El, he's a Daxamite," Kara explained with a smile.

"Wait, I thought you guys hated them," Chloe said.

"We did. Mon-El is different though. He's worked hard to turn his life around."

"How does Clark feel about you dating a Daxamite?" Lana asked. "I knew he lost it when I was dating Lex. You're his cousin. I'm sure it's worse."

"He's not happy about it, but I doubt he cares. Especially now."

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing. Just that Mon-El has been a big help to me these past couple weeks. Clark has seen it. So I think they are becoming friends."

"What happened this past couple of weeks?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing important. So, what's going on with you guys?" Kara asked quickly. "Tell me the truth, did Clark send you here?"

"He didn't send us to you exactly. He called us in for a visit. He had some Superman stuff to take care of so we came to see you." Chloe answered smoothly.

"I'm surprised. I thought for sure you'd go see Jimmy." Kara teased.

Chloe blushed. "Not today. I'd rather hang out with you anyway."

"Yeah. Girls Day is so much more fun. No guys allowed." Lana said.

"Nobody but us," Kara said.

"Well, maybe your sister Alex. I think she's cool enough to join us," Chloe said.

"No. No Alex, no Clark, no Mon-El, nobody but us." Kara told her.

"Whoa, trouble in sister town?" Lana asked.

"She thinks I'm crazy. I'm not crazy. I know what happened. She's just trying to confuse me. I know the truth. I'm not crazy."

"Nobody said you are crazy," Chloe said gently. "If you don't want Alex to join us she doesn't have to."

"Did Clark tell you I'm crazy? Is that why you're here?" Kara asked once more.

"He didn't tell us anything. All he told us was that you were dating again." Lana said.

"No, you're lying. He must have told you I'm crazy. Now you're both here to see if it's true. I'm not crazy! He's the crazy one. He blames me for killing Jeremiah, he's angry at me for it. But I'm not crazy."

"Kara, nobody told us anything. We don't think you're crazy." Chloe said.

"I have to get out of here. I have to go somewhere they won't find me." Kara said as she stood up from the couch.

"Kara wait!" Lana yelled.

"Kara don't!" Chloe called out.

In a flash, Kara was gone out the window.

Chloe and Lana sighed. "Well..."

Lana nodded. "It's Official she's been affected by silver kryptonite."

"Now, how to tell Clark?" Chloe asked.

"He handles bad news best coming from you," Lana said.

Chloe laughed. "I think he actually handles it best from you."

"We can tell him together."

Chloe nodded. "Let's go back downstairs and tell him."

Together the two of them went downstairs.

* * *

When they finally made it downstairs, Clark was gone.

"Looks like he really was needed elsewhere," Lana said. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we just hang out. When he's finished, he will call us." Chloe shrugged. "We could go look for Kara."

"Any idea where she'd go?"

"None, but it's better than just sitting around waiting for her to come back."

Lana sighed but nodded. "All right, let's go."

The two off went off in search of Kara.

* * *

Kara made it all the way to Midvale. She landed at her old house and knocked frantically at the door. Eliza had gone home until there was more news on Jeremiah. Which also meant she had no idea what Kara had done. She'd never send Kara away.

The door opened, and Eliza stood there shocked. "Kara, what on earth is going on?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. You don't know what I did so you won't send me away. I'm safe here." Kara said as she walked inside rambling.

"Whoa, slow down. Kara, what are you talking about?" Eliza asked closing the door. She led Kara into the living room, and they sat down on the couch. "Talk to me, calmly, Honey. What happened?"

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I did something, something bad. Everyone knows what I did, and now they want to send me away because of it."

"I don't know exactly what you did, Kara, but I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides Alex loves you. She'd never send you away, no matter what you've done."

Kara sighed but didn't say anything.

"Kara, Honey, can you please tell me what you did?" Eliza asked gently.

Kara thought about it for a moment. Eliza never punished her, even when she was a kid and she used her powers when she shouldn't or did something she shouldn't have done Eliza always blamed it on Alex and punished Alex, never her. Jeremiah was the one who was more strict with her and punished her if she did something wrong. Maybe this would be the same thing. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I…I killed Jeremiah. He's dead, and it's all my fault!"

Eliza said nothing. She just sat there staring at Kara. Seconds later Eliza burst into giggles. "Oh Honey, I really needed a good laugh. Thank you. Now tell me what you really did?"

Kara said nothing.

"Honey, you can't honestly expect me to believe you killed Jeremiah. You don't have an evil bone in your body. Your mother always said that you have the heart of a hero. You must believe that. I believe it, and I know Alex believes it."

"I didn't help save him." Kara defended.

"How did you think you'd be able to save him? There was kryptonite of all kinds surrounding you. You had no powers, you were weak, tired, and sore. Kara, nobody in your condition human or alien, would have been able to save someone. If Jeremiah really is dead, I know for a fact it isn't your fault. I do not blame you. I know Alex doesn't either. I am certainly not going to send you away."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Promise?"

"I promise."

They shared a hug. They pulled away by the sound of Eliza's cell phone ringing. "Oh hang on, Honey."

Eliza checked the caller ID and smiled. "Alex…I was just about to call you. I…" Alex cut her off. "Whoa, slow down, Honey found who?" Eliza listened to her on the other end and smiled looking at Kara. Jeremiah had been found.

When she hung up, she looked at Kara and smiled. "That was Alex, they found Jeremiah."

"No, it's a trap. They are trying to get me back to the DEO so they can send me away. I can't go back."

"Honey, if it was a trap why would they call me? They had no idea you were here." Eliza asked. "You heard the whole conversation, I know you did. Alex had no idea you were here. She wants you home just as badly as you want to go home. If this were a trap, she wouldn't have called me." Eliza asked.

"It's not safe. I can't go back." Kara said as she started to ramble again. "I can't go back. It's not safe. It's a trap."

"Kara, Honey, stop it. Look at me… it's not a trap." Eliza said calmly. "I promise I will not let anyone send you away. I will protect you. I promise."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Promise, not even Alex?"

"I promise, nobody, not even Alex will send you away."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go see Jeremiah."

Together the two of them left the house and headed back to National City.

* * *

A few minutes before that, Alex rushed into the DEO behind J'onn, who was carrying Jeremiah in his arms. A team of medics were already waiting with a gurney for him. J'onn set him down, and he was rushed away.

"Go help them, I'll be along in a minute. I have to call Kara and my mom." Alex said to J'onn.

J'onn didn't question her and followed after the medics. Alex called Kara first, but she honestly wasn't surprised when there was no answer. "Kara, call me, it's important. I found Jeremiah." She hung up and dialed her mother.

"Alex…" Her mother answered right away. "I was just about to call you. I…"

Alex cut her off. "Mom I found him. You have to get down to the DEO as soon as possible."

"Whoa, slow down, Honey. Found who?"

"Dad! I found Dad! He's here, he's home where he belongs." Alex almost cried with joy.

"That's wonderful news, Honey. I'm on my way. Don't bother calling Kara. She's here with me."

"Wait, what?"

"She just arrived a few minutes ago. She's pretty upset, but hopefully, this news will cheer her up."

"Bring her with you," Alex said instantly. "Don't let her fly away again."

"Honey, relax. I'll bring her with me. I'll be there soon."

"Great!" Alex hung up and then rushed after the medics. She couldn't wait to see her father.

* * *

A few hours later Eliza walked in with Kara behind her. Alex rushed over to them both. "I'm so glad to see you both." After hugging her mother, she hugged Kara as tight as possible. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I believe you. I know you're not crazy. I believe everything you said."

Kara pulled away and hugged her back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away."

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that you're both safe." Alex said.

"Yeah, Mom and I are fine."

"No, you and Dad."

Kara froze. "Jeremiah? You…You found him?"

"Yeah! Didn't mom tell you?"

"I didn't believe her." Kara blushed.

"Well, it's true. Come on, come see for yourself." Alex smiled widely.

Together the three of them headed to Jeremiah's room.

* * *

 **A/N How do you think the reunion will go? What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	10. Chapter 10 - Saving Kara

**A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **ALSO A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE! I have decided that instead of updating once a week I will now be doing once every other week, with the sneak peeks sent out the week after I post. With the way my life is going on right now, I feel that's the best choice for me. Thank you for all your continued support!**

 **Shout out to** Enigmea **her their idea of the silverr kryptonite tattoo idea!**

 **SO WHO ELSE IS STILL UPSET ABOUT THE MIND WIPE ON ALEX? I KNOW I AM! I CAN'T SEEM TO GET OVER IT! IT'S STILL BOTHERING ME! I HOPE THIS MIND WIPE ENDS SOON! I NEED MY DANVERS SISTERS! Ok, sorry, I needed to rant. Lol. On with the story!**

* * *

As they arrived, Alex went in and right over to give her father a hug. Eliza did the same. Kara stood by the door in complete and total shock. It was rare of her to show emotions while in DEO. 99% of the time she kept her composure and never shed a tear. But now, seeing Jeremiah alive, talking, breathing…it was impossible not to cry. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Jeremiah…" she choked out.

"Hey, Sweetheart." He smiled softly. "Come here." He opened his arms to invite her to come near him.

Suddenly Kara was overcome with fear, and she shook her head. She took a step back. "I'll…I'll only hurt you again."

"Don't silly, Kara. You could never hurt me." Jeremiah said. "Come on, I missed you."

Kara shook her head. "You're mad at me. I left you to die and didn't save you. I…I'm not even sure you're real. What's…what's going on?"

"Kara, Hey, calm down. It's ok. You're safe." Alex said walking over to her. "Dad is real. I see him too."

"No, no, I can't…I can't…" Kara rushed out of the room without another word.

Jeremiah sighed. "I had hoped she wouldn't have taken what Lillian told her too seriously. I was never really dead. I passed out from pain and blood loss, but when I woke up again, she had already left."

"She's been like this since she's come home. It's only getting worse. I'm really getting worried." Alex sighed.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with that strange tattoo Lillian gave her?"

"What kind of tattoo?"

Jeremiah shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. They just told me they had a special kind of ink that would be able to cut her skin. They drew something behind her ear with some kind of special ink and ever since then she's been skittish, jumpy, terrified." Jeremiah explained.

"It's silver kryptonite," Clark said as he walked into the room. "I pricked my finger on a silver kryptonite rock once, and it drove me insane. I could have sworn everyone was against me and going to reveal my secret to the world. I nearly killed one of my best friends. It was awful. The second the splinter of rock was removed I was fine. I wasn't sure at first but Jeremiah, and I had two of my closest friends confirm it."

"How do we get rid of it?" Alex asked.

"Depends on what it is. If it is a tattoo, I might be able to remove it. It won't be pretty, it will hurt, but I might be able to use my heat vision to remove it." Clark answered.

"We don't even know where the tattoo is," Eliza said.

"It's behind her ear. I watched them put it on her. They did it there so nobody would ever see it." Jeremiah said.

"Ok, so all we have to do is get Kara here, tell her we can remove the tattoo and then remove it," Eliza said.

"It's not that simple, Mom. You saw Kara. She hasn't let anyone get close to her." Alex said.

"There is one person who she has trusted…" Clark sighed. "And as much as I hate to say this, it's true."

"Mon-El?" Alex asked.

Clark nodded. "He has our strength too. So if he can get close enough to hold her still, I can get rid of the tattoo."

"Hold on, we can't restrain her. She'll have a panic attack." Alex said.

"With the way she's being acting it's the only way to ensure she won't run away," Clark said.

"Restraining her will kill trust she has left in us. No, we are not going to restrain her." Alex argued.

"Look, I know my cousin. She…"

"You don't know her. You've barely spent more than two days at a time with her since she landed here on earth. So correction. You don't know her. _I_ know _my sister_ and I know restraining her will only upset her."

"Now is not the time to fight," Jeremiah said. "Now, Alex is right. Restraining Kara will upset her more than she is now. If we upset her, we also run the risk of her fighting back and hurting someone she loves. Her guilt is strong enough because of what happened to me. Hurting someone else isn't going to help her. The only way we're going to get that tattoo removed is by having Kara agree to it and hold still on her own. I spent months watching Kara be restrained and tortured mentally and physically. I am not going to sit here and watch it happen again."

"Fine, but if she decides to run away again, don't come crying to me," Clark said and walked out of the room.

Everyone just shared a look. They knew they didn't want to restrain her, but how were they going to help her without restraining her?

"I'll go talk to her." Alex sighed. She walked out of the room without another word. She knew exactly where her sister would go when she was upset.

* * *

She arrived in Kara's private room where they had her mother. Kara was sitting on the floor in front of her mother just talking to her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so scared of everyone and everything. I never used to be like this. Even when I first landed here on this earth, I wasn't this terrified. Now it's like…it's like I can't even speak to someone without fear they are going to send me away. I hate this."

"Kara, my daughter, you are strong in so many ways, including mentally. Do not ever forget that. You have been through a great trial recently, and you are still healing. Do not pressure yourself to get well before you're ready." The hologram told her.

Kara just nodded. Her mother seemed to be the one person she wasn't afraid of. Maybe it was because deep down she knew her mother wasn't real so she could do no real damage.

"Hey…"

Kara jumped and turned to see Alex. She had her hands in surrender. "I'm not here to do anything to you. I just want to talk."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. This was Alex, she'd never do anything to hurt her. She had to remember that. She nodded softly and stood up. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me."

"I do," Alex said. "You're right. You're not crazy."

"Then what is wrong with me?" Kara asked. "I've never been this terrified before. Not even when I first came here."

"I know. Dad and Clark helped us to figure out why." Alex said gently. "Kara, you aren't crazy. But Lillian and Hank did something to you, to cause you to act like it."

"What?"

"Kara, I know you don't like to remember your time with them, but do you remember ever mentioning anything about them giving you a tattoo?"

Kara tilted her head to the side. "A tattoo? No, not particularly. But then again I didn't remember them putting that device in my leg either."

Alex nodded. "Clark guessed it, and Dad confirmed it. You've been marked with silver kryptonite."

"Silver? I thought there were only red and green." Kara gasped.

"So did I. Clark said he was once hurt by it and it made him lose his mind. He wasn't crazy, but he acted like it. Dad told us he remembers them putting a tattoo inked with silver kryptonite on your body."

Kara gasped. "So that's why I'm seeing and hearing things that aren't there?"

Alex nodded.

"Well, how do we get rid of it? I want to be normal again."

"Well…were you ever really normal?" Alex teased.

Kara giggled and shook her head. "You know what I mean."

"I know. The only thing we can do without taking you to a professional tattoo remover is to let Clark use his heat vision. It won't be pretty, it will hurt, but it might be worth it." Alex sighed.

Kara sighed and looked down to the floor. "I…I don't know Alex. Everything in me is screaming not to trust him. I don't know why. I love Kal, you know I do. I should trust him. But I don't."

"It's ok. It's that tattoo. It's causing you to not trust those around you. But I promise Clark isn't going to hurt you."

"I trust you. You are the only person I feel safe around." Kara sighed.

"I'll stay with you. I won't let Clark do anything other than what needs to be done." Alex promised. "I don't care if he is Superman. If he dares to hurt my sister, I'll take him down."

Kara giggled knowing she was serious. "Ok, let's get this over with before I change my mind."

Alex smiled gently. She took Kara's hand and together they left the room.

* * *

As they left the room, they ran into Mon-El.

"Kara, there are." He smiled. "I missed you. Did you hear the great news?"

"Yes, Jeremiah is alive and well. It's great." Kara smiled.

"You must be so excited."

"I will be."

"I know. I should give you a hug to congratulate you." Mon-El said. He opened his arms for a hug and Kara moved to give him a hug.

"Hold on," Alex said and put her arm out to stop Kara.

"What? What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Mon-El, have you been talking to Clark?" Alex asked ignoring Kara.

"No, I have not been talking to Clark, why would you ask me that?" Mon-El said in a very overdramatic acting type of voice.

"Whatever he told you is a lie. We're not helping Kara that way."

"Oh, so…Kara knows?" Mon-El asked.

"She knows about the silver kryptonite. She has agreed to let us remove it."

"Good. I did not know if I'd be strong enough to restrain her." Mon-El chuckled.

"Restrain me?" Kara gasped. She jerked back. "Why would you restrain me?"

Alex groaned. "Mon-El!" She turned to Kara. "Nobody is going to restrain you. I promise. You're still safe. I'm still with you. I'm not going to let anyone restrain you."

Kara sighed softly and nodded. She walked over to Alex but stayed close to her avoiding Mon-El. Alex took her hand and led her away.

"Man I hope they help Kara and fast. She's never been scared of me before." Mon-El sighed.

* * *

They made it back to the main room. Clark was there waiting.

"Kara, Alex, you're here." He sounded shocked. "Where is Mon-EL?"

"Kara has agreed to let you remove her tattoo. Mon-El wasn't needed." Alex answered. "Because I don't want to upset Kara, I will refrain from yelling at you for going behind my back and telling Mon-El to restrain her."

Clark sighed "Kara, this isn't going to be easy. It's going to hurt. You're going to move on instinct. It might help to have someone hold you still."

Kara took a step back. "No, I don't want to be restrained."

Alex grabbed her hand. "I promise you, you won't be." She glared at Clark. "Will you stop messing with her fears. If she runs away again, it will be your fault."

Clark sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but just know if you move I might accidentally burn your ear."

"I'm not going to move," Kara said. "I've been through enough pain to last me a lifetime. I'm not going to move."

"If you're sure. Do you want to lay down?"

Kara sighed and nodded. "I guess I should."

She walked into one of the empty exam rooms and laid down on the bed. Alex followed right behind her. Clark stepped in behind her.

"Ok, just hold as still as you can, and this will be over before you know it," Clark said.

"Just do it, get it over with. I'm so tired of feeling this way."

Clark inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. He located the exact spot of the tattoo and let the heat shoot out of his eyes.

Kara let out a scream but bit her lip to keep quiet. This needed to be done. If she was ever going to be normal again, She had to let Clark do this. She hadn't expected the pain to be this intense though. It felt like forever, but was only a couple seconds before Clark stopped. Seconds later she felt something cold and cooling against her ear. She sighed in relief.

"Freeze breath. Good idea." Alex chuckled. "Burn her, then cool her off."

Clark stopped and rushed over to Kara. "So…did it work? How do you feel?"

Kara looked between Alex and Clark…she didn't say a word.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	11. Chapter 11 - The New Plan

**A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Sorry for the late update. I don't really have a good excuse. Just dealing with the loss of a friend. But I'm slowly getting back in the swing of things. I'm not going to promise to update next weekend because I don't know if I'll be able to keep it.** Instead **, I'll just say I'll post as soon as I can. Thank you all for understanding.**

* * *

Kara looked between Alex and Clark…she didn't say a word.

Alex walked over to Kara. "Hey, talk to us, are you ok?"

Kara slowly sat up. "I…I feel…I feel…" Kara smiled widely. It was the kind of smile Alex hadn't seen in months. "I feel better, more than I have months. It's like…it's like I'm finally free."

"You did it, Clark," Alex said. "Thank you.

"Thanks, Kal." Kara smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

Clark chuckled. "It's ok. I've been through it too. It's not fun. I personally think silver kryptonite is worse compared to red or green."

Kara shrugged. "Red Kryptonite still gives me nightmares." She shook her head clearing the memories. "Now, we need to focus on finding Cadmus and shutting them down once and for all!"

She hopped off the bed and walked outside the room. Alex and Clark followed behind her. As she walked into the main room, she saw J'onn standing there. Suddenly she gasped and flinched back bumping into Alex.

"Whoa, hey, it's ok. It's just J'onn." Alex said.

Kara sighed and turned to face her sister. "I'm sorry. I knew that. I guess the heat vision thing didn't work."

"Kara, I don't think this has anything to do with the silver Kryptonite," Clark said. "This has more to do with the fact that J'onn looks exactly like the man who tortured you for months."

"But I trust J'onn I know he won't hurt me," Kara said. "I shouldn't be scared of him."

"It's not me that you're scared of," J'onn said as he walked over to them. "It's my face, it's what the body of Hank Henshaw represents to you."

Kara turned to face J'onn who was in Green martian form. "I'm sorry, J'onn I can't control it."

"I understand. I never liked Hank Henshaw either."

"If we want to take down Cadmus for good you're going to have to face him," Clark said. "The real Hank Henshaw."

"I know that. I just…I don't know how." Kara sighed.

"Hey, let's not worry about that right now. Come on, I know someone who is just dying to see you." Alex smiled.

Kara smiled instantly. "Jeremiah! Let's go!"

* * *

She rushed back to his room and went inside and right over to him giving him the biggest hug she could without hurting him.

"There's my Supergirl." He smiled as he hugged her back.

Kara pulled back. "I'm sorry about before."

"Don't be. I'm just glad we found a way to help you." Jeremiah smiled.

"And save you, thankfully." Kara smiled. Then she frowned. "I saw you die, that wasn't the silver kryptonite. I saw it. What really happened?"

Jeremiah sighed softly and took Kara's hand. "It was all a trap, Kara. They shot me with a blank. It must have been covered in some kind of drug because I felt so tired after it hit me. But it wasn't a bullet. I didn't die, I passed out. They wanted you to think I had died and that you hadn't saved me because they knew it would torture you more than anything else they could have done to you."

"I was so scared." She whispered.

"I know. It's ok. I'm ok." Jeremiah smiled gently. "I'm back now, and together we're going to take down Cadmus once and for all."

Kara smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"But, Kara, Honey, listen to me, If that had been a bullet and if I had died…"

Kara quickly cut him off as she shook her head. "Stop, don't…don't talk like that."

"No, Honey, you need to listen. If I had died, it would not have been your fault. I would not have blamed you, and I would not have wanted you to blame yourself. Do you understand?"

"Jeremiah I…"

"I could walk out of this building tomorrow and be hit by a bus and die."

"Not if I stopped the bus first."

"Kara, you have to understand, no matter what the circumstances are, my death would never be your fault."

"What kind of Superhero am I if I can't protect those I love the most?"

"What kind of family would we be if we didn't protect you?" Alex asked. "We're a family, and we protect each other. That doesn't mean it's our fault someone gets hurt."

Kara sighed and looked down. "It's my fault you joined DEO in the first place. We thought you were dead. I blamed myself for months, years even. I couldn't be the reason Cadmus killed you."

"Kara, if I didn't want to join the DEO. I would have given you over to Hank Henshaw that very night. It was my choice and if I had it to do over I would."

Kara just sighed. "I had to save you and I couldn't."

"Stop," Jeremiah said sternly. "Stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you, you can't blame yourself. I'm fine. You're fine; we're both home safe where we belong."

"I can't," Kara whispered. "I'm supposed to protect you. I should have taken you with me. I left you there to be…"

"Kara stop!" Alex said. "Dad's right. Nobody here blames you. Nobody here is angry at you. So stop blaming yourself."

Kara looked up at Alex and sighed. "I don't know if I can, Alex."

"You will. It's just going to take time. I promise I'll be here to remind you every single day if you need me."

Kara just nodded and smiled softly.

"We all will," Jeremiah said. "Because that's what family does for each other."

Kara smiled softly. The Danvers Family was together again. This time nothing was going to change that.

"Alex, if Kara continues to blame herself over what happened you have my full permission to do whatever it takes to make her stop. That's an order." Jeremiah said.

"You got it," Alex smirked at Kara. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Hey, wait a minute, don't I get a say in this?" Kara asked.

"Nope." Jeremiah smiled.

"Kara, are you really surprised, we've been asking Alex to look out for you since you landed here on Earth." Eliza laughed.

"Yeah, and it always annoyed her." Kara defended.

Alex laughed. "Only for a few years. We got used to each other eventually."

"You know, I think you secretly hated me because you knew deep down I was the favorite." Kara teased.

"What?" Alex laughed. "You were definitely not the favorite."

"Of course I was. I mean, after all, I was super adorable. What's cuter than a young girl from another planet." Kara laughed.

"Sorry, Honey, I thought you knew," Eliza said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, we made it clear when we adopted Kara she'd be our new favorite." Jeremiah laughed.

Kara giggled. "See? I'm the favorite."

"Were the favorite," Eliza said.

"Yeah, when you were young and cute, now you've grown up…what happened?" Jeremiah asked.

"What?" Kara gasped.

Everyone laughed together.

"In all seriousness, you are all my favorites." Jeremiah smiled. "I love you all."

They shared a family hug.

* * *

Hours passed, and nobody even realized how much time had actually gone by.

They were all laughing when there was a knock at the door. They looked to see J'onn.

"I hate to break this up, but it's getting late, and you all need your rest." He said.

"He's right." Kara nodded. She looked at Jeremiah. "You should get some rest. It's been a long day for you."

"And you two should go home," Eliza said. "It's been a long day for all of us."

Kara laughed. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"Kara is right," Alex said. "We aren't leaving you."

"Girls, I'll be fine. It's ok. Just go home and get some rest. I'll rest better knowing you're safe." Jeremiah said.

"We are safer here," Kara said.

"You know what I mean. Go home, rest. You need it just as bad as I do."

"Actually Kryptonians don't need a lot of sleep. Humans need more than I do."

"Then go home with Alex who is a human and needs her rest," Eliza said.

"Not even Supergirl is going to be strong enough to get me out of here," Alex said. "I'm not leaving."

"Neither am I," Kara said. "We just got you back. We aren't losing you."

"You're not losing me. You're going home to rest."

"No." Alex and Kara said at the same time.

"Oh boy." Jeremiah laughed. "I haven't seen them do that since they were teenagers."

Eliza laughed. "Ok you two, I'm serious now. Go home and get some rest. I'll stay with your dad and keep you posted throughout the night."

"Why do you get to stay?" Kara asked.

"Honey, I promise he will be fine. I'll keep him safe."

"No!" Alex said once more. "We're not going home. We are staying here with you."

"I can't allow that," J'onn said. "It's best for you two to return home."

Both girls crossed their arms over their chest. "We are not leaving," Kara said

"You can't make us." Alex nodded.

* * *

They still weren't sure exactly how it happened or what was said, but Kara and Alex finally ended up back at Kara's place. They both changed and climbed into bed. They were a lot more tired than they realized and were out by the time their head hit the pillow.

 _Kara found herself back in the DEO. In was empty._

" _Hello? Is anything here? J'onn? Alex? Winn? Anybody?" Kara looked around confused. "Where is everyone."_

" _Kara help!"_

 _Kara raced toward the sound. For some reason, her super speed wasn't working. But she finally reached Jeremiah's room. Eliza's body was on the floor in a pool of blood. Lillian was standing over Jeremiah with a gun pointed at him.  
_

" _No!" Kara screamed._

" _No blanks this time, Kara." Lillian taunted. "And last I checked your powers weren't working so you're not faster than a speeding bullet anymore, right?"_

" _NO!" Kara screamed again._

" _Kara! Help me!"_

 _Lillian pulled the trigger, and Kara tried to run to catch it. Not only did her Superspeed fail but for some reason, she was even slower than average.  
_

" _NO!"_

"NO!" Kara shot up in bed with a gasp. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. Her hands were shaking, but she managed to dial the right number.

"J'onn go check on Jeremiah and Eliza," Kara said as soon as he answered.

"Kara, I was just in there not too long ago. They're fine, sleeping soundly." J'onn said.

"I don't care, go check on them again," Kara said quickly.

"I'm sure they are fine."

"No, I need you to go check one more time, please," Kara begged.

J'onn sighed. "All right, fine. I'll go check."

Kara waited anxiously as J'onn went to check on them. It felt like forever before J'onn got back on the phone. "Sleeping peacefully. They're fine. I promise."

Kara sighed in relief and nodded. "Thanks for checking." She hung up and let out another breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"You ok?"

Kara jumped and looked over to see Alex walked over.

"Yeah, just checking on Jeremiah and Eliza. What are you doing awake? I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I uh…I had to use the restroom." Alex said.

Kara gave her a strange look. "Bad dream?"

Alex nodded.

"Me too."

Alex came and sat down on the bed next to her. "Want to share?"

"No. Not really. You?"

"No."

"Do you think J'onn will let us go back to the DEO?" Kara asked.

Alex laughed. "Between you and I, we've called him so much he just might."

Kara chuckled. "I'm just checking in."

"That's exactly what I said." Alex laughed.

"Let's go see for ourselves," Kara said.

"Are you calling J'onn a liar?" Alex asked.

"Not at all. I would just feel better if I saw it for myself." Kara stood, and in a flash, she was dressed.

"Yeah, I would too. But just wait for me all right, I'll be ready in a minute." Alex turned and went back into the bathroom.

Kara sighed. She knew it was just a nightmare, but she had to go see for herself that Jeremiah was ok. She had failed to protect him once before. She was not going to do it again.

Alex was ready in record time, and they both headed back to the DEO.

* * *

It was weird being at the DEO at night. It was pretty empty. But Kara and Alex didn't stay long, they quickly headed to Jeremiah's room.

When they arrived Kara gasped when she saw Hank Henshaw standing over Jeremiah and Eliza's body. He was about to inject something into Jeremiah's IV.

"Stay away from him!" Kara shouted. She used her heat vision and shot the needle out of his hand, burning the tip of his fingers.

"Ah, Kara what are you doing!" He yelled.

"Kara, stop it! What's wrong with you! That's J'onn!" Alex cried out.

Kara blinked a few times clearing her head of any flashbacks and then noticed J'onn standing there. Panic, filled Kara when she realized what she had just done. "I…I'm sorry. I…I'm sorry. I didn't…I thought you were…" Guilt came next. The last time she had hurt J'onn or anyone that she cared about was when she had been cut with red kryptonite. This time, there was no excuse. She had hurt J'onn.

"It's ok. It was an accident. I'm fine." J'onn said. "What are you two even doing here?"

"I'm so sorry, J'onn. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you…I just…my nightmares…you had a needle…"

"Kara, take a deep breath. I'm fine. I was giving your dad some pain medicine, so he wasn't woken up by the pain." J'onn said.

"No, I…I hurt you. I…I almost hurt Jeremiah, again. I…have to go."

"What? Kara, no. Stay here. Everything is fine." Alex said. "It was an accident."

Kara didn't listen, and in a flash, she was gone. Alex sighed softly. "We both couldn't sleep, so we came back to check on Jeremiah."

"It's ok. Why don't you sit with your dad for a while? I'll go check on Kara. Please don't worry that neither of them has woken up. Jeremiah is on powerful pain medicine, and it makes him very sleepy. Your mother was just exhausted but didn't want to sleep in fear of waking up and finding him gone. She allowed me to give her something to help her sleep too."

Alex nodded and went to her father's bedside. Jeremiah followed after Kara.

* * *

"Agent Blackwell, did Supergirl come through here?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir…"

J'onn could tell there was more going on that was being said. "What's going on?"

"You need to look at containment cell 45."

"That should be empty," J'onn said. He went over to the computer and pushed a few buttons. Containment cell 45 showed up on the screen. To his surprise, it wasn't empty. Kara had locked herself inside it. J'onn sighed. "Agent Blackwell, if Supergirl and I haven't returned in one hour please alert Agent Danvers to come to release us."

"Yes, Sir."

J'onn made his way to containment cell 45.

"Supergirl, what are you doing in there?" He asked.

"Protecting everyone," Kara answered.

J'onn went over to the keypad and unlocked the door making it swing open. "You're not a danger to anyone. You don't need to be locked up in there. Come out."

"No," Kara said. "You're wrong. I just burned you, what if I had missed and hit Jeremiah or Eliza? What if it had hurt Alex? It's much safer for everyone if I stay in here."

J'onn sighed and moved inside the cell with her. The door closed and locked behind him.

"What are you doing?" Kara "Now you're locked in here too."

J'onn sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to him. Sighing softly Kara went over and sat down next to him. "Kara, do you know why you attacked me, why you thought I was hurting Jeremiah?"

"I saw you standing there with a needle and my nightmares…"

J'onn shook his head. "There is more to it than that. You know deep down what it is. You're just too scared to admit it."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

Sighing softly J'onn transformed into Hank Henshaw again. Kara gasped and jumped off the bed. "Stay away from me!" She cried out. J'onn switched back, and Kara sighed. She looked at the floor.

"We blew it off earlier because you were so excited to see your father. But we both know it's true. It's not me you're scared of, Kara. Your nightmares aren't the reason you attacked me. You're scared of Hank Henshaw. The body and face of Hank Henshaw represent danger and fear to you. So when you saw me standing over your father with a needle, you didn't see me as J'onn Jones, your friend, you saw me as Hank Henshaw, your enemy."

"I'm Supergirl. I'm not supposed to be scared of anyone." Kara sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" J'onn asked.

Kara nodded.

"I used to be terrified of Hank Henshaw as well. Using his body as my cover was my way of helping me get over my fear of him."

Kara didn't speak. She didn't know how to respond.

"You are like a daughter to me, Kara. If I had to be the Green Martian for the rest of my life around you, I would be. But, I also know it's important for you to overcome your fears. There is only one way to do that."

"How?"

"You have to face Hank Henshaw, you have to fight him."

"I can't."

"So we can practice. I know Alex has made it known that she is the only person who is allowed to train with you, but I think it's time that you and I trained. Fighting me will help you practice fighting the real Hank Henshaw."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"It's worth a try, right? Don't you want to get over your fear?"

"Of course, but what if I hurt you?"

"We will use the kryptonite lights, so it's a fair fight, just like you do with Alex."

"Can she come?" Kara asked softly.

J'onn smiled softly. "Of course. She is welcome to stay as long as she wants."

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She looked to J'onn and nodded. "Let's do it!"

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	12. Chapter 12 - Overcoming Fears

**A/N Hello everyone and a Happy New Year! New Years means new resolutions. So here is my resolution for the year. First off I am not quitting fan-fiction. Thank you everyone for your love and support as I tried to figure out what to do. What I have decided to do is, instead of posing chapters as I write them I am going to complete the story and then post once it completely finished. That will be more manageable for me with my lifestyle right now. So please know for future I will post chapters as soon as the stories have been completed. From there I will come up with a posting schedule. Thank you everyone for understanding and all your support these past few months. Once more Happy New Year!**

* * *

A few minutes later, Alex walked in. "What on earth are you two doing?"She went over to the keypad and typed in the code. Seconds later, the door opened.

"Just talking," J'onn said as he walked out.

"Strange place for a talk," Alex said.

"He's just being nice. I locked myself in there, and he tried to let me out, and I refused, so he came in with me." Kara said, walking out behind J'onn.

"Why did you lock yourself in there," Alex asked.

"I was punishing myself for hurting J'onn. I thought it was better if I was locked up so I couldn't hurt anyone."

"It was an accident. You panicked. You saw Hank standing over Dad and panicked. I would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"I know that now. Actually, J'onn and I came up with a way to help me get over my fears of Hank Henshaw."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this."

"Kara and I are going to start training together. Fighting me as Hank will help." J'onn said.

"No, absolutely not. I am the only one allowed to train with Kara. I thought I made that clear?"

"Alex, I need this. I'm Supergirl. I'm not supposed to be scared of anyone. Especially not J'onn. Besides, I can't do it alone. I need you there with me." Kara said.

Alex sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, but I'll never be able to move on from what happened to me until I can face Hank Henshaw and win."

Alex looked to J'onn. "Are you sure about this? She's going to be terrified of you for a while. She may say things that are hurtful or mean…"

J'onn chuckled. "Nothing Kara Danvers has ever said has ever hurt my feelings. Not even what she said while under red kryptonite. I highly doubt that will change."

"Ok, if you're sure." Alex sighed. She had a bad feeling about this, but she also knew deep down, Kara was right. She did need this.

* * *

A couple of days passed, and things remained the same. Jeremiah continued to heal under the watchful eye of his family.

Today though, J'onn, Kara, and Alex had moved to the older base, the underground base. It had been a request made by Kara. The last thing she wanted was people to see Supergirl freak out more than they already had.

As they made their way into the training room, Alex went over to the control panel. "Just remember these lights won't physically harm you, just weaken you to make it a fair fight."

Kara just nodded.

"No, she doesn't need those. Hank Henshaw isn't human anymore. He's a machine." J'onn said. "She'll need all the help she can get."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. "We all know if Kara hurts you…"

"She won't."

Alex nodded and switched the lights back to normal.

Kara and J'onn moved to the center platform.

"Are you ready?" J'onn asked.

Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I'm not sure I'll ever be ready. But I don't really have a choice. I can't help take down Cadmus if I'm terrified of the mere sight of Hank Henshaw."

"You don't have to help us take down Cadmus," Alex said.

"Alex, you and I both know it's not true. I have to do this."

"We can stop whenever you want."

Kara nodded and looked to J'onn. "I'm ready."

J'onn nodded and turned into human form.

Kara gasped and took a step back. Then she inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and reminded herself it was just J'onn. She took a step forward.

"Hello, Kara. We've missed you." J'onn said.

Kara shook her head. Why did she suddenly find it so hard to breathe? "I didn't miss you." That was the worst comeback ever, but she didn't know what else to say.

"You know, out of every alien we've ever experimented on, you were my favorite." J'onn took a step closer to her.

"Just shut up. You're disgusting." Kara said but took a step back.

"I just loved watching your body react to different types of kryptonite. My favorite was the green. The way it weakened you and made you unable to fight back."

"Stop it," Kara said. It was getting harder and harder to catch her breath. "I could have fought back at any time."

"Oh yeah? So why didn't you? I would have loved a good fight with a Kryptonian."

"Because…I don't kill. I wouldn't have wanted to kill you."

"Ah, and that is why you made such an easy target. See, I would have loved nothing more than to kill you." J'onn took another step toward her.

"You never did." Why was the room suddenly spinning, and when did the room get so small?

"No, because I was having too much fun experimenting on you. The way you squirmed and screamed. It brought me so much joy."

Kara dropped to her knees. She put her hand up. "Stop, You win, I give."

Alex was by her side in an instant. "Hey, it's ok. You're safe. I'm right here."

Kara panted. "Alex, I…I can't breathe…"

"I know it's ok. I'm right here. You're safe. Take some deep breaths. You're safe."

J'onn turned back to the Green Martian. He went over to Kara and knelt down by her. "It's just me. Hank isn't here. You're safe. You're safe."

Slowly but surely, Kara calmed down. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and then stood up. "Let's go again."

"Are you crazy, Kara? You just had a panic attack. You need to rest before going at it again." Alex said.

"I'm not going to get over my fear by resting, Alex. I need to do this until I can face Hank Henshaw without having a panic attack."

"Kara, Alex is right. That is enough for one day." J'onn said.

"But…"

"No, Kara, we need to take a break, and we need to take this slow. If we rush into this, we can end up hurting you more. If we're going to do this, we need to take it slow."

Kara sighed. She nodded and sat back down. This was a horrible first try. She was Supergirl, and yet when faced with an enemy, she wound up on the floor hyperventilating from fear. How was she supposed to take down Cadmus if she could barely look at Hank Henshaw without panicking?

"That was good for your first try," Alex said.

"Alex, I ended up on the floor, hyperventilating. That's not good." Kara sighed.

"Do you remember when we first started to teach you to use your powers?" Alex asked. "When you first landed here?"

"Yeah, I burnt a hole in about every couch pillow Eliza owned, I froze your bathroom door shut, and broke the door off the fridge."

"Yeah, but the more you did it, the better you got, remember? Pretty soon, you were able to master your powers easily. This is going to be the same thing. The first time is going to be horrible; you're going to burn a few pillows. But pretty soon, you're going to be able to face Hank Henshaw without fear."

"How can you be sure. Alex?"

"Because you're my sister. I know you better than anyone else. I know you can do this."

Kara smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

They shared a hug. Alex was right. The first time was horrible, but maybe, just maybe she would be strong enough to face Hank Henshaw and win.

She stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

"Was this a bad idea?" J'onn asked.

"No, actually, you and Kara were right. She does need this. It's the only way she'll be able to recover from what was done to her. I still hate the idea, but I know it's going to be worth it in the long run." Alex sighed.

"Is that how you really feel?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I might have an idea, but I have a feeling you're really not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"I think Kara needs to get angry."

Alex laughed. "It's very rare that Kara gets angry."

"Exactly, she's dealt with her sadness, her fear, her guilt, acceptance, everything except for anger. She's angry with Lillian and Hank for what they did to her. But since, as you said, she rarely gets angry, she isn't dealing with it. I think the key to getting her to fight Hank Henshaw and stop being scared of him is to be angry with him. Make her so angry that she lashes out and fights him without having time to be scared."

"Ok, but how are we going to do that?"

"The next time we train, I'm going to try and trigger that anger."

"Isn't that what you did today. All that stuff you said…"

"I hated saying it. But I was hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her, something besides fear, even if it was sadness, but all it did was cause more fear."

"So, what's your plan?"

"It involves you."

"Me? How? J'onn, attacking me, will only cause her to use her powers and hurt you. We learned that the last time when she saw you giving Dad the pain medicine."

"That's why I'm not going to attack you, at least not physically."

"Are you going to insult me?" Alex asked with a laugh. "J'onn I survived middle school and high school with an alien sister. I've pretty much had any insult known to man thrown my way. There isn't much that can hurt my feelings."

"Exactly, but Kara doesn't know that. If I can make Kara think I'm hurting you or more importantly, Hank Henshaw is hurting you, she'll become angry and lash out to make me stop."

"I don't know, J'onn. We want her to fight you, not try to burn you alive."

"It's our only other option, Alex. Kara needs something that is stronger than her fear in order to fight me. Anger is the only thing I can think of."

"There are so many ways this can go wrong. If Kara hurts you again, she'll never forgive herself." Alex said. "How can you be sure she'll get angry?"

"It's Kara; she gets angry if someone looks at you the wrong way."

"She's protective. But I'm the same way."

"So, if you heard me insulting Kara, wouldn't that make you angry?"

"Yes, of course, but…"

"No, no buts. It's either make her angry or continue to try and get her to fight back and risk triggering another panic attack or worse."

Alex sighed. "I don't like it, but I don't like the other option, either."

"It's your choice. I wouldn't dare tell you how to help Kara, but I think this will work."

Alex nodded and sighed once more. "No, you're right. I don't like it, still, but I know it will help her."

J'onn nodded. "Ok, so here's the plan."

* * *

During Kara's next training session, it was time to put their plan into action. It was either going to help Kara or destroy her completely. Both Alex and J'onn were hoping for the first one. But only time would tell.

"All right, Kara, just remember you want to block me, then knock me off my feet," J'onn said.

Kara nodded. She had liked this idea a few days ago. Now she was regretting it.

J'onn turned, and Kara gasped. "No!"

She backflipped out of the way and then sunk down to her knees, using her cape as a protective shield.

J'onn sighed and turned back. "This isn't going to work."

Kara sighed too and stood up. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to control it."

"It's ok, I understand. Besides, it's not your fault. It's hers." J'onn turned to look at Alex.

"Excuse me?" Alex gasped.

"J'onn, back off," Kara said instantly.

"No, you both know I'm right. She should have gotten to you and Jeremiah faster. Then you never would have been taken, and both you and Jeremiah would be fine."

"That's not fair," Alex said.

"I said back off, now," Kara said with a growl.

"The truth hurts. Don't you blame your sister? I know you do. You told me so yourself." J'onn said, and he turned into Hank Henshaw.

"How dare you!" Kara growled. "I blame you before I blame my sister. Alex has been the one thing getting me through all of this. So don't you dare blame her for this! It's your fault."

"Did you ever think maybe Alex let you get taken on purpose? Your father was just caught in the crossfire. I mean, think about it, she hated you for a good 2 or 3 years after you came to live with her. What if now, after all this time, she is finally able to get rid of you. So you made a deal and handed you over to me."

"Shut up. Alex would never do that to me. You leave Alex out of this." Kara took a step closer to Hank Henshaw.

"But she is such an important part of this. She is, after all, the reason you were taken."

"Stop saying that!" Kara growled.

Hank turned to Alex. "This is all your fault. The fact that she can't fight or is too scared to fight, it's all your fault."

"I…" Alex didn't know what to say. J'onn said he'd attack her verbally, but would never mean what he was saying. But this was feeling too real, too honest.

"Stop!" Kara growled. She flipped in the air over Hank and landed in front of Alex. "You leave her alone now."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"You really don't want to find out."

"Maybe I do. Come on, show me what you got, or are you too scared?"

"You go after my sister, and there isn't enough fear in the world that would stop me from taking you down." Just like that, Kara started to fight Hank Henshaw. J'onn fought back and together they fought with a series of kicks, punches, a few times Kara flew over him and landed on the other side.

Finally, Hank put his hands up. "You win." He turned back to J'onn and panted.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Kara asked.

"Don't be sorry. You did it. You fought Hank Henshaw." J'onn smiled. "I'll be fine."

"I did? I guess I did. I didn't even realize it…I just got so angry that he was going after Alex that I…"

"Exactly the point," Alex said. "We knew if we could get you angry enough, you'd forget your fear and fight to defend me. So that's what we did. I knew what was coming, it was hard to hear, but I know J'onn didn't mean it."

"Not a word. I'm sorry if I went too far."

"It's ok. I'm fine. It worked; that's what matters."

"Yeah, a little too well. J'onn, I could have killed you." Kara said. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't at least think about it while we were fighting."

"You don't kill, Kara. I know when the time comes, you'll fight the real Hank Henshaw but not kill him." J'onn said.

"I was so angry with you. Those things you said to Alex…"

"All lies. I knew Alex was too tough and confident to be taken down by something so juvenile as to say she was ugly or something like that. I knew I needed something stronger, more painful in order to get both you and her riled up."

"It worked," Alex said. "But as I said, my feelings aren't hurt. It was hard to hear, but I know you didn't mean it."

"Not a single word."

"We should celebrate! I just defeated Hank Henshaw. Potstickers and pizza on me, oh, and whatever else you guys want."

They all laughed.

"Let's go tell dad." Alex smiled.

"Yes!" Kara cheered.

Together they three of them headed off. Kara was able to defeat Hank Henshaw, well J'onn as Hank Henshaw, but still. Now Kara was confident that she was going to be able to take down the real Hank Henshaw with no issues.

* * *

 **A/N Please leave me your thoughts in a review. I'll post the next chapter as soon as the story is finished. Happy New Year!**


End file.
